Egun Araye
by Alhenaa
Summary: Después de varios años, El Cid se reencuentra con su amiga Lisse. Sin embargo, la llegada de esta chica no solo afectará a Capricornio, sino al resto de personas que viven en el Santuario. Más allá de lo que cabría esperar, todos se ven envueltos en un cúmulo de situaciones que no podrían llegar a esperar, pero que les hará disfrutar de la vida antes de que estalle la Guerra Santa
1. Reencuentro

**CAPÍTULO 1. Reencuentro**

Algo tenía que estar mal. ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera cruzado 9 templos sin que nadie la interceptara? ¿No se suponía que los caballeros dorados protegían la zona? ¿En dónde estaban? No es que quisiera encontrarse con ellos, pero ¡Por favor! Que había oído hablar demasiado de ellos y lo fuerte que eran para no encontrarse siquiera uno ¡¿Es que los habían extinguido de la faz de la tierra?!

Sus pies se detuvieron a la entrada del décimo templo: Capricornio. Sintió una extraña presión en el pecho que no supo catalogar. Inhaló profundamente, calmando los nervios que empezaban a despertar. No había motivos para estar nerviosa y, sin embargo, ahí estaba, sintiendo que su corazón latía ligeramente más rápido de lo normal.

Se adentró en Capricornio acompañada por las sombras del atardecer. El eco de sus pasos le parecía espeluznante, pero no lo suficiente como para recular. Ahora que por fin había llegado hasta Capricornio no podía irse. Ahora ya solo le quedaba una cosa por hacer: encontrarle.

Y lo hizo.

Allí, en la lejanía de lo que parecía ser la sala central del templo. Lo recordaba mucho más bajito y menos corpulento. Imaginó que ese cambio en su físico se debía al entrenamiento, y a que la última vez que lo vio tenía 14 años.

La nostalgia recorrió su cabeza como una corriente eléctrica, despertándole memorias que creía dormidas. Y justo a esos recuerdos, ella despertó su _yo_ más infantil. Era momento de regresar a los buenos tiempos.

Sonrió ampliamente al descubrir que él aún no se había percatado de su presencia. Era el momento perfecto. Se colocó en posición de salida, tomó impulso y esprintó hasta el caballero. Él volteó, pero con el tiempo justo como para ver como alguien lo embestía y los conducía a ambos al suelo.

.

El estruendo fue poco menos que épico. Sin contar que el suelo estaba hecho de piedra y les provocaría algún que otro moratón, el ímpetu y la fuerza con la que ella se abalanzó sobre él, fueron otro detonante para sentir todo el costado adolorido.

El Cid se reincorporó lentamente, sintiendo dolor en todos y cada uno de sus movimientos. Sin embargo, su expresión seguía tan estoica como siempre. Y hubiera seguido así de no haber reconocido a la chica que yacía prácticamente encima de él.

La recordaba mucho más débil. Ahora lucía un cuerpo tonificado y fuerte, fruto de un duro entrenamiento. Del mismo modo, su cabello había crecido considerablemente hasta alcanzarle la mitad del torso. Ahora ya no era oscuro y lacio, sino que se había vuelto de un castaño claro con una tonalidad mas dorada en sus puntas, donde hacía gráciles ondulaciones. Su cambio era tal que no la hubiera reconocido de no ser porque aún conservaba su cara arredondeada, sus pestañas largas, los hoyuelos en sus mejillas, sus labios rosados y, por encima de todo, sus ojos. Seguían siendo tan azules, tan profundos, tan místicos como los recordaba. Es más ¿Podría jamás olvidarlos?

— ¿Se puede saber que…?

Ella alzó la mirada y le sonrió deslumbrante. Tenía la misma cara que un crío que acababa de cometer una trastada.

— ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre saltarme encima de este modo?!

Hasta El Cid se sorprendió de lo alterada que escuchó su voz. No obstante, no era para menos. Su espalda estaba mandándole fuertes calambres, y todo gracias a ese placaje hecho a traición.

— En mi defensa diré que lo tenía en bandeja de plata.

— ¡Cómo si hubiera sido de oro! —le replicó él inmediatamente.

— Disculpe…

Tan concentrados estaban en lo suyo, que ninguno de los dos se percató de la llegada de 4 caballeros más. Tres de ellos eran los aprendices de El Cid, Lacaille, Rusk y Tsubaki. El cuatro caballero allí presente no eran nadie más que Sísifo de Sagitario que, al igual que los otros tres, aún no concebía como El Cid estaba tirado en el suelo con una chica encima suyo.

El Cid rápidamente comprendió la estupefacción de sus compañeros, por lo que trató de incorporarse. Ambos maniobraron a tras pies, sintiendo sus articulaciones adoloridas por el golpe, pero lograron ponerse en pie nuevamente.

— No es lo que parece —se excusó El Cid. La formalidad habría regresado a su voz, algo que agradecía profundamente.

De repente ella le abrazó. El Cid se tensó al instante al notar el más mínimo contacto. Bajó la mirada porque, aunque alta, él aún le sacaba una cabeza. Ella le miraba con aquellos increíbles ojos azules. A cualquiera podría haberlo engañado, por no a él. La conocía demasiado bien. Sabía que estaba tramando alguna cosa.

— ¿No me vas a presentar a tus alumnos? Pensé que querías que fuéramos un paso más allá…

El tono meloso que empleó lo desconcertó por completo. ¿Era posible que aquella niña bruta que conoció pudiera haberse vuelto tan sensual? El Cid sintió como su piel se erizaba, aunque su mente estaba más preocupada de los que se encontraban contemplado la escena. Condujo su mirada ahí y detectó como Rusk y Lacaille tenían la cara completamente roja, Tsubaki estaba de brazos cruzados pero con los ojos abiertos como ensaladeras y Sísifo…

— ¿Es tu pareja? —logró preguntarle el caballero de Sagitario.

— ¡Sí!

— ¡No!

El eco de sus voces sonando el unísono, se terminó diluyendo hasta sumergirlos en un incómodo silencio. El Cid aguardó atentamente a las reacciones de sus estudiantes, pero ninguno pareció reaccionar. Lucían demasiado confusos, igual que Sísifo.

Sabía que no había escapatoria. Suspiro profundamente y la miró. Ella sonrió feliz, a sabiendas que había ganado aquel asalto.

— No llevas ni un minuto aquí y ya has alterado a mis tres aprendices —comentó El Cid con un ápice de derrota.

— Yo, de ti, les explicaba esto detalladamente.

— Aprecio el consejo.

— El Cid —Sísifo dio un paso al frente, recuperando su porte formal y autoritario— ¿Puedo preguntarte que está ocurriendo? ¿Es ella realmente tu pareja?

El Cid la miró nuevamente antes de suspirar.

.

.

— ¡Así que era eso! —exclamó Lacaille relajado. Parecía que, al descubrir que ella no era la pareja de su maestro, el universo había recobrado su orden— Realmente nos engañó, señorita…

— …Lisse —dijo ella.

Lacaille la miró algo confundido.

— Es la primera vez que escucho ese nombre —admitió el aprendiz.

— Es un apodo —intervino El Cid calmadamente.

Lacaille volvió a mirarla, a la espera de que le dijera su nombre completo. Sin embargo, ella únicamente se encogió de hombros y le sonrió en respuesta.

— Así que usted conocía a El Cid-sama desde hacía mucho tiempo ¿No es así? —dijo Rusk entusiasmado.

Lisse miró al caballero de bronce. Sentada encima del taburete, tenía una vista privilegiada de todos los que ocupaban el comedor del templo de Capricornio. A su lado, sentado en otro taburete, se encontraba Lacaille. El Cid estaba recostado sobre la puerta que, supuso, conducía a las habitaciones; Tsubaki permanecía de pie, justo al lado de la mesa, mientras que Rusk y Sísifo ocupaban el sofá.

— Nos criamos en el mismo pueblo y fuimos acogidos por el mismo maestro. Creo que somos algo así como amigos de la infancia.

— ¿De verdad estas dudando si somos amigos o no?

A pesar de que seguía con su habitual porte serio, se podía detectar cierta indignación en la voz del caballero de Capricornio.

— Con las trastadas que nos hacíamos de pequeños, no sé si éramos más enemigos que amigos —admitió ella con una sonrisa.

— Trastadas —El Cid se aseguró de remarcar esa palabra— que sigues cometiendo.

— ¿Sigue? —cuestionó Lacaille.

— ¿Por qué crees que estábamos tirados en el suelo? —le preguntó El Cid— No se le ha ocurrido nada más que embestirme desde un punto ciego —las miradas se centraron en Lisse, quien tensó sus labios ante lo incomodo que se le hacía tener toda la atención sobre ella—. Obviamente nos ha derribado a ambos.

— Admite que le he dado un toque de adrenalina a tu día —se excusó ella.

— ¡Ni en broma!

La habitación cayó en silencio por unos segundos, hasta que Rusk se apresuró en intervenir.

— Bueno, bueno, ¿Y que la ha traído hasta aquí, señorita Lisse?

Ella pareció dudar un segundo. Buscó a El Cid, quien rápidamente le devolvió la mirada. Desde fuera, parecía que se estaban hablando telepáticamente. Aunque eso no era para nada cierto, solo que con la mirada les bastaba a ambos para entenderse. La complicidad entre ellos era más que evidente.

— De acuerdo —dijo El Cid. Ella asintió en respuesta.

Sísifo se levantó del sofá. Las miradas se acapararon sobre él, cosa que quería. Especialmente, quería tener sobre él la atención de El Cid y Lisse.

— Debería ir regresando a Sagitario —dijo el caballero dorado—. Está oscureciendo y aún tengo unas tareas pendientes. Por cierto, El Cid, si vienes ahora te podría dar el libro que me pediste.

El Cid frunció ligeramente el ceño pero asintió.

— Vosotros —llamó el caballero de Capricornio—, va siendo hora de que regreséis a la residencia.

Los tres aprendices asintieron, acordando que ciertamente iba siendo hora de regresar. No obstante, cuando se disponían a largarse de las estancias privadas de Capricornio, la voz de su mentor los detuvo.

— Lacaille, necesitaría que te quedarás aquí en mi ausencia.

Lisse se cruzó de brazos y miro a El Cid con cierta incredulidad. Aunque, a ojos de Lacaille, parecía incluso divertida.

El aprendiz se acercó dudosamente a su maestro, sin terminar de entender porqué él era el único que debía quedarse, Por suerte, El Cid entendió el desconcierto de su aprendiz y añadió:

— Así Lisse no se queda sola.

Ella soltó una risa prácticamente inaudible pero suficiente para que El Cid la escuchara y la fulminara con la mirada. Algo que a ella poco le importaba.

— Como diga, señor —respondió Lacaille formalmente.

El Cid asintió y se marchó último del lugar. El ruido de la puerta cerrarse cayó solemne, haciendo eco en el silencio que se había creado entre los dos únicos presentes.

Lacaille observó detenidamente a Lisse. La curiosidad picoteaba su mente. Allí tenía a alguien que conocía bastante bien a su maestro, que incluso había entrenado con él… Seguro que Lisse sabía cosas de El Cid que él jamás conocería.

No es que Lacaille fuere un cotilla, simplemente quería saber algo más sobre aquél que lo entrenaba para convertirlo en un buen caballero y a quien admiraba profundamente.

— Entonces, Lisse-sama…

Ella le miró sonriente. Era una sonrisa cargada de alegría, optimismo, energía. De no ser porque se lo habían dicho, jamás hubiera relacionado a aquella chica con su maestro. Eran demasiado antagónicos para ser siquiera amigos ¿Cómo era posible?

Sacudió su cabeza, en un intento de reorganizar sus ideas. Ella aguardó en silencio, sin perder la sonrisa.

— … conoce al El Cid-sama desde hace muchos años —prosiguió él con cierta dificultad. De pronto, se sentía tan nervioso que ni siquiera podía mirarla a la cara.

Ella lo contempló unos instantes más antes de que su sonrisa adquiriera una tonalidad más pícara.

— ¿Tienes curiosidad? —Lacaille se tensó de golpe y se apresuró en negar. Lisse se echó a reír de golpe, dejándolo totalmente aturdido— Que no es nada malo. Es perfectamente legítimo. Además, me apuesto que El Cid ni siquiera os ha contado en qué país nació.

— ¿No es griego? —cuestionó Lacaille totalmente sorprendido.

— Pues si que se ha adaptado bien al idioma. Curioso, porque de pequeño era un desastre aprendiendo idiomas nuevos. Siempre era yo quien tenía que traducirle todo.

— ¿De dónde es? —él rápidamente rectificó— ¿De dónde sois?

— ¿Te suena eso del Imperio donde nunca se pone el sol? —Lacaille negó— Pues somos de ahí.

— ¿Pero qué imperio es ese?

— Tu curiosidad te hará descubrirlo.

Era evidente que Lisse no le iba a decir su nacionalidad tan fácilmente. El problema es que, al igual que con El Cid, tampoco detectaba en ella ningún acento. Ambos podrían pasar por griegos y nadie se daría cuenta.

Mientras su mente cavilaba como descubrir de qué Imperio provenían su maestro y la amiga de este, observó como ella cruzaba la estancia con la clara intención de marcharse.

— ¿A dónde va? —le preguntó.

Lisse ya tenía la mano sobre el pomo de la puerta. Ella volteó y lo miró algo confundida.

— Fuera.

— ¿A dónde? —insistió Lacaille acercándose hasta donde ella estaba.

— No eres la única mente curiosa aquí —sonrió ella, siguiendo la conversación que habían tenido anteriormente—. Me apuesto que El Cid te ha dejado aquí con la clara intención de que no me metiera en "líos".

— ¿Estoy de niñera? —Lacaille estaba tan incrédulo que incluso preguntó aquello en voz alta sin darse ni cuenta.

— Yo no quería ser tan directa, pero bueno —ella le puso la mano sobre el hombro—, me alegro de que te lo tomes así de bien.

Lacaille no sabía como reaccionar a eso. ¿De verdad que estaba ahí para hacer de niñera a la amiga de su maestro? ¿Cómo debía tomarse eso? ¿Cómo que no había dado palo al agua y no estaba tan cansado como sus compañeros, ergo podía cuidar de Lisse? Vaya golpe a su orgullo como estudiante y caballero.

— A ver —Lisse seguí a lo suyo, ajena a todo el drama que ahora merodeaba la cabeza de Lacaille—, El Cid se ha ido hacia Sagitario. Eso está en sentido descendente. Así pues… únicamente puedo ascender.

Ella miró al aprendiz de El Cid, detectando como este se encontraba inmerso en sus pensamientos. Pues vaya patada que acababa de darle en el orgullo. Sin querer molestarlo, decidió ir tirando hacia el siguiente templo, el cual, según sus cálculos, era Acuario.

Para cuando Lacaille reaccionó, Lisse ya estaba corriendo hacia la puerta trasera del templo de Capricornio. En grandes zancadas logró alcanzarla, aunque debía admitir que la chica tenía buen fondo.

— ¡¿A dónde va?! —exclamó Lacaille.

— ¡A Acuario!

.

.

Cuando los aprendices de El Cid cruzaron el templo de Sagitario, Sísifo sintió que era el momento de empezar a hablar. Sonrió galantemente, conduciendo a El Cid hacia la parte residencial de su templo. Lo hizo esperar en el salón mientras él se adentraba en la biblioteca y sacaba el libro.

Era algo viejo y la cobertura estaba dañada por el paso del tiempo, pero las páginas de dentro, aunque algo amarillentas, se encontraban intactas. Sagitario se reunió con su invitado y le extendió el libro.

El Cid lo tomó con cuidado, analizándolo detalladamente como solía hacer con todo. Tras unos segundos en silencio, finalmente habló.

— ¿Qué querías decirme?

Sísifo soltó una ligera risa ante la pregunta tan directa. Imaginó que la excusa del libro era bastante mala, pero fue la primera que se le ocurrió.

— No se te escapa nada —admitió Sagitario.

— Imagino que tiene que ser algo relacionado con mis aprendices. Si…

— Para nada —le interrumpió Sísifo con absoluta calma. El Cid quedó algo desconcertado, pero rápidamente recobró la compostura—. No quería hablar de tus aprendices, El Cid. Sino de tu amiga.

— ¿Lisse?

Sísifo asintió.

— Ella dijo que entrenó contigo. Entiendo, entonces, que ella domina el cosmos ¿Es así? —El Cid asintió con cierta cautela. Sísifo se cruzó de brazos, recostándose contra la pared en un gesto pensativo— ¿Es fuerte?

Capricornio se tomó su tiempo para responder. Apreciaba demasiado a Sísifo como para mentirle, pero no quería tener que dejar a Lisse al descubierto.

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

— El que no me respondas, ¿Me lo debo tomar como un 'Sí'? —El Cid se tensó de golpe.

Sísifo notó lo incomodo que se encontraba su amigo hablando de aquello, aunque no terminaba de entender por qué tanto secretismo y protección. ¿Cómo era posible que, con el tiempo que hacía que se conocían, El Cid jamás le hubiera mencionado a Lisse antes? Más en vistas de que ella era bastante importante para él. Noe s que Sísifo fuera el confidente de Capricornio, ni que este fuere muy dado a dar detalles de su vida privada, pero hasta el punto de obviar la existencia de alguien tan cercano como parecía ser Lisse… Allí había algo sospechoso.

— El Cid, ¿Hay algo que deba saber sobre Lisse? —El Cid no respondió, sino que se mantuvo estoico como de costumbre— De acuerdo, cambiaré la pregunta ¿Hay algo de Lisse que NO debería saber?

— Sísifo…

— Entiendo que quieres protegerla —le interrumpió Sagitario—. No sé de qué ni porqué, pero quieres protegerla. Cueste lo que cueste ¿Es así? —El Cid se mantuvo impasible. Sísifo soltó una pequeña risa— No me he equivocado, no. Quiero ayudarte a protegerla, El Cid.

— ¿Porqué? —inquirió él inmediatamente.

— Porque soy tu compañero, y tu amigo, y porque tú harías lo mismo de estar en mi lugar.

— ¿Cómo vas a protegerla?

— Del mismo modo en el que protegemos a Athena —respondió Sísifo simplemente.

— Espera, ¿Quieres que Lisse se quede a vivir aquí?

.

.

Lisse se detuvo un instante a las puertas del templo de Acuario, admirando su arquitectura. Mientras, Lacaille le daba alcance. Ella le dedicó una sonrisa antes de adentrarse al interior del templo.

—Lisse-sama, no deberíamos entrar sin permiso —le advirtió él mientras seguía los pasos de la chica al interior del undécimo templo—. Además, deberíamos regresar a Capricornio. Si El Cid-sama regresa y ve que no estamos ahí…

— No pasa nada, Lacaille —sonrió ella, volteando lo suficiente para que sus ojos se encontraran con los del aprendiz—. Todo controlado.

Él suspiró derrotado. Aunque ella dijera que todo estaba bajo control, su intuición, por llamarlo de algún modo, le decía que no.

De repente, se escuchó un gran estruendo. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, Lisse estaba en el suelo. Fue entonces cuando, no solo Lacaille, sino también Lisse se percataron de la fina capa de hielo que cubría todo el suelo del templo.

— ¿Te has hecho daño? —se escuchó preguntar a una tercera voz.

Ambos miraron hacia el oeste, observando al caballero de Acuario parado a unos pocos metros de donde estaban. Tenía sus brazos cruzados, las lentes puestas y su cabello recogido en una pequeña cola a la mitad de la melena.

—Degel-sama… —murmuró Lacaille. Se sentía estúpido por estar tan sorprendido de encontrarse al caballero de Acuario. Era su templo ¿Cómo no iba a estar ahí?

Bajo la atenta mirada de Lisse y Lacaille, el caballero de oro se acercó a ella y le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Ella la aceptó, y fácilmente se puso en pie nuevamente.

— Lamento que te hayas caído por mi descuido —se disculpó Acuario—. Me sorprende tener visita a estas horas —Degel miró a Lacaille, esbozando una cálida sonrisa que sobresaltó al caballero—. Buenas noches, Lacaille —Seguidamente, los ojos del caballero pasaron sobre Lisse, quien le devolvía la mirada intensamente—. Me temo que a ti no te conozco ¿Podría saber tu nombre?

— Lisse.

— ¿Eres una aprendiza? —ella negó— ¿Amazona?

— No, no estoy relacionada con el Santuario.

— ¿Y cómo has llegado hasta aquí arriba? —preguntó Degel completamente extrañado. El caballero miró a Lacaille, quien suspiró profundamente.

— Es una amiga del El Cid-sama. Ha venido a verle.

Si antes estaba extrañado, ahora Degel lucía completamente sorprendido. Pocos conocían sobre la vida del custodio de Capricornio. Incluso Sísifo, quien era el caballero más cercano a él, conocía apenas unos detalles. Tener alguien ahí que lo conociera, despertaba la curiosidad de cualquiera.

— ¿Os ha enviado El Cid por alguna cuestión en particular? —logró preguntar Degel. A su suerte, sonó tan calmada y formal como siempre.

— Para nada —respondió Lacaille con cierto fastidio—. El Cid-sama nos indicó que no nos moviéramos de Capricornio y mire en donde estamos.

Degel soltó una ligera risa al escuchar el desespero del muchacho.

— No es para tanto ¡El Cid no te comerá por incumplir lo que él dice!

— ¡Se nota que usted no es su estudiante! —le recriminó el aprendiz con cierto desquicio— Verá como mañana tengo el entrenamiento más duro de todo el Coliseo.

— Detalles sin importancia —dijo ella. Lacaille la miró con una mirada piadosa que logró hacerla reír—. Va, solo hasta Piscis y luego te ayudo a inventarte una excusa para que mañana no te torture en el entrenamiento.

— ¿Es eso fiable?

— No, pero es lo único que tienes ahora mismo —sonrió ella.

Lacaille buscó consuelo en Degel, quien sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

— Tiene razón —admitió el caballero de Acuario con cierta culpabilidad.

Al final, a Lacaille no le quedó más remedio que resignarse. Ciertamente no tenía alternativa. Degel le sonrió y le tendió la mano en señal de despido.

— Os veré en el descenso —dijo el caballero mientras le estrechaba fuertemente la mano—. Lisse —la llamó, tendiéndole a ella también la mano—, os veo pronto a ambos.

Ella le sonrió y le estrechó la mano, siempre sin apartar sus ojos de los de Degel.

— Nos vemos cuando bajemos de Piscis —dijo ella.

Pronto, tanto Lacaille como Lisse emprendían la marcha a través de Acuario, camino a Piscis. El último templo. La pregunta sería si su guardián estaría ahí.

Mientras los veía marcharse, Degel no pudo evitarse preguntar sobre aquella chica. A simple vista se la veía muy transparente, aunque algo en ella desentonaba. Era sutil, casi como una sombra de lo que realmente era. Degel no podía llegar a describirlo, pero era algo que, sin duda alguna, la hacía única. Además del hecho de que era amiga de El Cid.

.

.

— ¿Crees que es eso posible?

— Si ella quiere no debería haber problema.

— ¿Qué dirá el Patriarca?

— Puedo hablar personalmente con él y con Athena-sama, si es necesario. No te preocupes por eso.

— Ya no solo por eso. Lisse puede crear mucho caos si se lo propone.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Sísifo divertido.

El Cid no le respondió, aunque Sísifo tampoco quiso que lo hiciera. Quería descubrir personalmente que le llevaba a El Cid, amante de las normas y el protocolo, a decir aquellos sobre su amiga de la infancia. Y, dicho sea de paso, desde su llegada, Sísifo había observado en El Cid más expresiones que en el tiempo desde que lo conocía. Tenerla cerca podía ser algo muy positivo para El Cid, incluso si él era demasiado terco y orgulloso como para admitirlo abiertamente.

— Está bien —cedió Capricornio finalmente—. En cuanto vuelva a Capricornio se lo diré.

— ¿Cuándo vuelva? —cuestionó Sísifo extrañado— ¿Cuándo le has dicho que fuera a algún lugar?

— Nunca. Al contrario. Le dije a Lacaille que se quedara con ella para que no se moviera de Capricornio, pero teniendo en cuenta que yo estoy en Sagitario, muy seguramente habrá subido a ver el templo de Acuario —suspiró pesadamente. Sísifo soltó una risa—. Como si pensara que se iba a quedar en el templo quietecita. Ya me extrañaba a mí que no se hubiera quejado.

.

.

A diferencia del templo de Acuario, el de Piscis lucía mucho más solitario y sombrío. Lisse y Lacaille se adentraron en su interior, a la espera de que su guardián apareciera. Aunque no lo hizo.

— Puede que Albafika-sama no se encuentre aquí —comentó Lacaille una vez alcanzaron el centro del templo sin dar con su custodio.

— Pues vaya patraña —suspiró Lisse—. Yo que quería conocer al caballero de Piscis. ¿Albafika, se llama?

Lacaille asintió.

— Es un hombre increíble. Dicen los rumores que su sangre tiene el mismo efecto que el veneno. La usa en los combates.

— ¿Su sangre es un veneno? Ahora no me dirás que también hace la fotosíntesis.

— ¡Eso yo ya no lo sé! —se apresuró a decir Lacaille— Ya le he dicho que estos son los rumores que he escuchado por el Coliseo.

— ¿Rumores? ¿No lo conoces?

— ¿A Albafika-sama? —Lisse asintió— Para nada. No creo que jamás lo haya visto.

Lisse abrió sus ojos, totalmente sorprendida.

— Y tú eres un aprendiz de un caballero de oro ¿De verdad que jamás lo has visto? ¿Se esconde o tiene el don de la invisibilidad?

— Soy bastante despistado —admitió Lacaille con cierta culpa—. Puede que si haya coincidido con él, pero no he reparado en su presencia.

— Claro, una armadura dorada puede pasarle desapercibida a cualquiera.

Lacaille se encogió de hombros. No tenía réplica al comentario de Lisse. Ella apoyó sus manos en las caderas y miró a su alrededor antes de soltar un largo suspiro.

— Bueno, imagino que otro día daré con él. Vendré expresamente a ver a El Cid para dar con el esquivo caballero de Piscis. Recuérdalo.

— Espere. Significa eso ¿Qué volvemos a Capricornio? —el alivio en la voz de Lacaille era incuestionable. Era tan verdadero que hasta hizo reír a Lisse.

— Mejor que nos apresuremos si queremos llegar antes que El Cid.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí llega el primer capítulo**

 **¡Espero que os haya gustado y nos vemos en el próximo!**

 **ALHENA**


	2. Como Antes

**CAPÍTULO 2. Como antes**

La suave brisa del anochecer jugaba con la capa de El Cid. Esta ondeaba grácilmente, dotando a su portador de un aire más solmeno.

Él se mantenía de brazos cruzados, con sus ojos cerrados y su rostro reflexivo. Encaraba la entrada norte del templo, aquella que conducía al templo de Acuario. Sabía que Lacaille y Lisse estaban al caer, podía sentir sus cosmos acercarse.

Le faltó tiempo a Lisse para salir corriendo a Acuario. Ya de pequeña era curiosa y, por norma general, gustaba de hacer lo contrario a lo que le indicaban. Iba a ser muy optimista pensar que ella había cambiado en el transcurso de los años; tan optimista como pensar que él ya no era el mismo.

Eventualmente, ambos llegaron ante su presencia. Lacaille lucía mucho más atemorizado de lo que hubiera imaginado. Lisse, por otro lado, lucía tan tranquila y fresca que nadie diría que acababa de bajar las escaleras que separaban Acuario y Capricornio de dos en dos.

— El Cid-sama —llamó su aprendiz en un tono precavido. El Cid clavó sus ojos sobre el caballero, sintiendo como este se estremecía al instante. ¿Debería preocuparse de que su alumno le tuviera tanto miedo? Posiblemente no.

— ¿Debí ser más directo indicando que ambos debíais quedaros aquí? —cuestionó el caballero de Capricornio, esta vez mirando a Lisse.

— Si lo hubieras dicho explícitamente —ella hizo una pausa y sonrió pícara—, se hubiera notado demasiado que no te habíamos hecho caso.

— ¡Lisse-sama! —gritó Lacaille desquiciado.

Ella rio a la exagerada reacción de Lacaille, mientras que El Cid los observaba en silencio. Parecía que ambos habían congeniado bastante bien, aunque Lisse no solía tener problemas para llevarse bien con las personas. No como él.

— El Cid-sama —lo llamó Lacaille nuevamente—, créame que intenté convencerla…

— Menudo poder de convicción —Lacaille se paró en seco y desvió la mirada a un lado—. Está bien. La cuestión es que ambos estáis de vuelta. Ya puedes regresar a la residencia, Lacaille.

— ¡Sí, señor! —exclamó Lacaille mientras hacía un saludo militar. El aprendiz dirigió una rápida mirada a Lisse, en señal de despedida y no demoró más en marcharse de Capricornio.

— Una última cosa—él aprendiz se detuvo y volteó a ver a su maestro—. Mañana tendrás doble entrenamiento. Asegúrate de descansar esta noche.

Lacaille asintió apresuradamente y echó a correr hacia la salida.

— No deberías asustar así a tus aprendices.

— Preocúpate de ti. Tenemos que hablar.

— ¿Sobre?

— Mejor que nos sentemos. Esto va a ser largo.

En silencio, ambos fueron hacia la parte residencial del templo. El Cid preparó dos tazas con té y se las sirvió. Ambos se sentaron en una vieja mesa de madera, uno en frente del otro. No había nada entre ellos a excepción de aquellas tazas humeantes. Lisse la abrazaba con sus manos, buscando calentarse con el contacto. El Cid, por otro lado, tenía los codos hincados en la mesa y dejaba que su barbilla quedara apoyada en la palma de sus manos.

— ¿Y bien? ¿De que querías hablar?

— ¿Qué te ha traído aquí?

— Vaya —suspiró ella— No te andas con rodeos.

— ¿Querías que me anduviera por las ramas?

— Para nada —sonrió ella con cierto cinismo.

Lisse le mostró a El Cid el colgante que permanecía oculto por el cuello de su camisa. Era una pieza curiosa, cuanto menos. Llamaba la atención un circulo blanquecino, rodeado por plata, que coronaba la figura. De él nacía una rama de plata, en forma de serpiente, que iba sosteniendo a unas esferas más pequeñas. La primera era azul-verde oscuro, las dos siguientes, completamente negras.

El Cid estudió la joya con ahínco, aunque no extrajo nada concluyente. Sin respuestas, miró a Lisse y aguardó a que este le proporcionara una.

— Esta es una joya muy especial —empezó a decir—. Cada una de las gemas muestra el alma de personas a las que yo aprecio. Aquellas que han sido más importantes a lo largo de mi vida —El Cid la miró extrañado ¿era posible que existiera una joya así? Y como si Lisse le hubiera leído la mente, añadió—. Un oráculo me la entregó. Me lo crucé en uno de mis viajes.

— ¿Cuál es el punto en contarme esta historia?

— Que en el colgante estás tú representado, también Mine y Felser.

El Cid contó que allí había 4 gemas. Aunque Lisse únicamente hubiera mencionado a tres, sabía perfectamente a quien podía pertenecer la cuarta.

— Tú eres la segunda gema, la que tiene el color así verdoso raro.

— ¿Verdoso raro? —cuestionó El Cid con una ceja al alza.

— No es mi culpa que tus ojos tengan ese color tan… —Lisse pensó bien la palabra que iba a emplear— peculiar. La cuestión es que la tercera pertenecía a Felser y la cuarta a Mine.

— ¿Y bien?

— ¿Y bien? —repitió ella indignada— Se supone que las piedras solo tienen dos colores. Adoptan el color de los ojos de la persona y se oscurecen cuando esta muere. Estás dos gemas han tenido más colores que el arco iris. Y todo, casualmente, sucedió hace un par de meses.

El Cid hizo cálculos rápidos sobre las fechas. Como se temió, coincidía con su misión a Catalania. Podría ser que, debido al poder de Phobetor y todo lo que eso acarreó, el colgante de Lisse hubiera detectado las almas de sus difuntos amigos y compañeros.

— Los muertos no regresan a la vida porque sí —prosiguió Lisse, logrando sacar a El Cid de sus pensamientos—. Y si eso sucede, siempre estáis involucrados los caballeros de Athena.

— Normalmente es porque el ejercito de Hades está actuando y debemos remediarlo.

— ¿En este caso también? —El Cid tardó, pero finalmente asintió— Imagino que tú fuiste el que se encargó del asunto puesto que eres quien más conoce el territorio.

— Hay otros caballeros que son de la misma zona.

— Pero ninguno de ellos es un caballero de oro ¿Me equivoco? —El Cid prefirió callar. Si algo tenía Lisse era su habilidad por leer entre líneas. Además, a eso debía de sumarle el hecho que lo conocía demasiado— Te mandaron a ti —sentenció ella ante el silencio de su amigo— ¿Porqué no me lo dijiste?

— ¿Qué querías que te dijera, Lisse?

— ¡Algo! —ella se cruzó de brazos, totalmente indignada— ¡Lo que fuere!

— No era algo en lo que te pudieras involucrar.

— Claro —aceptó sarcástica— ¿Quién eres tú para decidirlo?

— Era una misión del Santuario —la voz de El Cid tomó un tono más grave y contundente, dejando entrever el sentimiento de enfado que empezaba a nacer dentro suyo—. No te podía llevar conmigo, aunque quisiera. Que no era el caso.

— ¡¿Por qué?! —se sobresaltó ella, llegando incluso a ponerse de pie.

— Porque te controlan tus emociones —le recriminó él, poniéndose de pie al igual que ella—. Porque eso no se puede permitir en el campo de batalla.

— Como si tú no tuvieras sentimientos.

— Los sé controlar.

— No lo dudo.

El Cid dudó si aquello era parte del ataque sarcástico de Lisse o era algo que decía sinceramente. De todos modos, decidió no darle más importancia.

— Bien —aceptó El Cid ante el tenso silencio que se había creado entre ambos. Él no sería quien siguiera discutiendo y menos por algo que ya había pasado—, si esto es todo lo que querías decirme…

— ¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan insensible?!

— ¡¿Porqué no eres capaz de ver que te estaba protegiendo?!

Lisse retrocedió un paso ante el grito de El Cid. Él rápidamente recobró la compostura, aunque aún se podía percibir su enfado y alteración en su voz.

— No hubieras soportado verlos de nuevo. Lo sabes tan bien como yo.

Ella soltó una risa, completamente indignada.

— Me parece increíble que pienses eso de mí. ¿Cuándo me bajaste al nivel de una niña de 5 años que se asusta de la oscuridad?

El Cid meneó la cabeza, completamente inconforme. Sabía que estaba entrando en un terreno peligroso, pero no es como si Lisse lo fuera a dejar irse tan fácilmente. Solo tenía la opción de seguir con la discusión.

— La última vez…

— ¡Las cosas han cambiado!

— Para nada, siguen igual —El Cid se cruzó de brazos, observando como Lisse empezaba a caminar por la estancia, notablemente alterada—. De haberte avisado, estoy convencido que hubieras usado…

— ¡Pues claro!

— ¡Pues más razón para no habértelo dicho! —Lisse detuvo su paseo y lo miró con sorpresa y temor— Ya sabes lo que te comportó usarlo la última vez. Te recuerdo que estuviste a las puertas de la muerte.

— No por usarlo.

— Por abusar de su uso —puntualizó El Cid—. Buscaba protegerte, como he hecho siempre. Sé que no eres una enclenque, jamás lo he pensado siquiera. Pero te conozco, soy tu amigo desde que tenemos 5 años. Mine y Felser ya se han ido, y él también. Eres quien me queda ¿Crees que no haré nada para protegerte? —Lisse sintió las palabras atrancadas en su garganta, incapaz de emitir un solo sonido tras esa confesión— No soy de hielo.

— Aun así…

— No es agradable volver a despedirte de quienes pensabas que no volverías a ver. Reabrir esas heridas no es algo que te desee.

— ¿Y porqué no me preguntaste si quería sentir ese dolor? —El Cid la miró sorprendido— Volvemos a lo mismo, has decidido por mí.

— Quería protegerte.

— Es una bonita forma de llamarlo.

— Lisse…

— Pero —le interrumpió ella y, por primera vez desde que la discusión empezó, el sarcasmo desapareció de su voz— puedo entender tu decisión. Al menos ahora que me has dado algunos detalles. Si no me dices nada, resulta difícil de deducir.

— Me imagino.

Lisse esbozó una pequeña sonrisa antes de recostarse sobre la mesa y darle le primer sorbo al té. Con la discusión se olvidó completamente de su existencia. En parte ya le fue bien, así no estaba tan caliente.

— Bueno, ¿Algo más que quieras confesarme? —preguntó ella— Como la rutina que le vas a dar mañana a Lacaille. Así puedo advertirle de la que le espera.

— ¿Quieres quedarte a vivir aquí? —le soltó El Cid de golpe.

Lisse sintió como la taza se resbalaba de sus dedos. Por suerte, fue lo suficientemente hábil como para que esta no se cayera. Ella lo miraba incrédula. Tenía la esperanza de leer alguna expresión en el rostro de El Cid, pero este había vuelto a su habitual porte serio por lo que no se le podía intuir ninguna emoción.

— Si no fuera porque te conozco, pensaría que me estarías preguntando si quería casarme contigo.

Un rojo intenso cubrió el rostro de El Cid, quien empezó a toser nerviosamente. Lisse soltó una risa, solo de ver el aprieto en el que había metido a su amigo.

— Tenía pensado quedarme por Grecia una temporada. Supongo que estar en el Santuario no es una mala idea. Así también podré volver a mi entrenamiento.

— ¿Ya te acuerdas de como dominar el cosmos?

— Te lo digo cuando baje al campo de entrenamiento.

El Cid no añadió nada más y se fue rumbo a la cocina. Una vez a las puertas de estas, volteó y miró a Lisse.

— ¿Qué te apetece cenar? —le preguntó.

.

.

Sísifo accedió a la sala principal del templo escoltado por los guardias. Estos se detuvieron a lado y lado, custodiando el portón de oro que resguardaba la cámara del Patriarca. Más allá, la alfombra roja guiaba al visitante a los pies del trono, donde ahora estaba sentado la máxima autoridad del Santuario, quien además fue un caballero dorado.

Siguiendo el protocolo, Sísifo avanzó hasta quedar a unos metros del trono dorado. Hincó una rodilla en el suelo y agachó ligeramente la cabeza, retirando la diadema que formaba parte de su armadura.

— Gracias por aceptar mi visita a estas horas, Patriarca.

— No es un problema, Sísifo —sonrió el mayor, retirando su casco.

Sísifo alzó la mirada. Sabía que, si Sage se quitaba el casco, significaba que aquella reunión no tenía que ser tan protocolaria como se exigía, sino que se podía considerar más una conversación entre buenos camaradas. Sin embargo, aunque Sísifo alzó la mirada, siguió en la misma posición de subordinación.

— ¿Qué querías comentarme?

— Es en referente a El Cid.

— ¿Capricornio? —se sorprendió el patriarca— ¿Ocurre algo con él?

Sísifo no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa ante la satisfacción que sentía.

— Para nada. Únicamente que creo haber encontrado la manera de que El Cid sea algo más abierto en referente a sus sentimientos.

Sage se deslizó ligeramente hacia adelante, completamente captivado por la declaración del caballero de Sagitario.

— ¿De qué se trata?

— Lisse.

— ¿Quién?

— Es una amiga de la infancia de El Cid. Justamente hoy la he conocido.

— ¿Escuchaste hablar de ella antes?

— Nunca —negó Sagitario sin borrar la sonrisa que, por una razón que ni él entendía, se dibujaba en sus labios—. Pero esa chica parece especial… para él —añadió.

— ¿En qué te basas?

Sísifo podía distinguir claramente el interés de Sage. No era para menos. No hacía muchos días estaban hablando sobre la cerrada personalidad del caballero de Capricornio. Aceptaban a su compañero como era, pero entendían que este debía integrarse más en el grupo. Necesitaban estar cohesionados y crear un vínculo que les fuera de ventaja en la batalla contra Hades. Por norma general, eso solía cumplirse a excepción de los caballeros más solitarios: El Cid y Asmita.

— Ignorando el hecho de que ha convivido con él varios años; el tiempo que le vi con ella, El Cid experimentó más emociones que todas las que yo puedo haberle visto desde que le conozco. Con ella no parece tener tantas barreras para protegerse. Del mismo modo, sé por sus propias palabras, que aprecia a esta chica.

— ¿A dónde quieres llegar, Sísifo?

— Patriarca, me gustaría hacerle una petición: Permita que Lisse se quede a vivir en el Santuario por un tiempo.

— ¿Quedarse en el templo de Capricornio? Sísifo, sabes bien que las normas…

— Lo comprendo perfectamente, pero creo que es algo necesario para El Cid. Si eso lo puede ayudar a abrirse más a sus compañeros, quiero saber que al menos hemos intentado ayudarle.

— ¿De verdad crees que tenerla cerca puede ayudarle?

— Estoy convencido de ello.

Sage aguardó en silencio unos instantes que a Sísifo se le antojaron como eternos. Finalmente, su voz volvió a hacer eco por las paredes de aquella amplia sala.

— ¿Usted cómo lo ve, Athena?

Sísifo alzó la mirada, vislumbrando la figura que se dibujaba por detrás de la cortina roja. La diosa entró a la estancia, su presencia tan dulce e imponente como siempre.

— Confío en el juicio de Sísifo —dijo la diosa, mientras sonreía cálidamente al caballero de Sagitario—. Además, estás en lo cierto —esta vez, la diosa se dirigió directamente al caballero de Sagitario—, ella es muy especial.

La sonrisa de la diosa le confirmó dos cosas: aceptaba la propuesta de que Lisse se quedase viviendo en Capricornio durante una temporada y había algo de ella, lo que fuere, que Athena había descubierto pero que ni el Patriarca ni él conocían.

A pesar de su juventud, Sasha seguía siendo la reencarnación de una diosa, Athena nada más. Ella era la diosa del conocimiento, entre otras muchas virtudes, por lo que era posible que algo en su conocimiento escapara a los ojos de mortales como ellos. Y a su suerte, conocía a la diosa lo suficiente como para saber que no se lo diría. Le tocaría descubrir a él porque la diosa decía que Lisse era tan única.

.

.

— ¡Buenos días! —saludó Lisse.

El Cid miró en su dirección. A juzgar por la procedencia, su amiga justo salía de la zona residencial del templo. Y muy probablemente estuviere recién levantada. Eso no sería un problema de no ser porque eran prácticamente las 12 del mediodía.

— Pensaba que habías entrado en coma.

— Ya —desconfió ella—. Percibo tu gran preocupación.

El Cid se mantuvo en silencio. Sabía que, de seguir el juego de Lisse, podían estar ahí todo el día. Sinceramente no tenía ganas. Discutir con Lisse solía requerir de bastante creatividad. En ocasiones parecía que no se le terminaban las contestaciones. Dicho sea de paso, en el pasado esta habilidad le hizo ganarse más de una reprimenda.

— Bueno, me voy.

— ¿A dónde? —inquirió él inmediatamente.

— Técnicamente me voy a quedar aquí a vivir.

— Aún no tenemos la autorización del Patriarca.

— Pues con más motivo aún. Tengo que aprovechar —El Cid alzó una ceja, pidiendo en silencio una explicación—. He escuchado hablar demasiado de los caballeros dorados como para no ir a conocerlos en persona.

— Ayer debiste encontrarte con ellos para subir hasta aquí.

— ¿Me crees si te digo que no me crucé con nadie hasta que llegué aquí?

— Eso es prácticamente imposible.

— Es posible. Doy fe de ello.

El Cid negó con cierto desespero. Realmente no había apenas posibilidades de cruzar hasta Capricornio sin que ningún caballero la detuviera antes. Pero bueno, ahí estaba Lisse.

— Quiero ver como son —prosiguió ella—. Me apuesto a que no todos son como tú.

— ¿Es eso un cumplido o una crítica?

— Una observación.

— ¿Tendrá algún efecto si digo que te quedes?

— No.

— Lo suponía —aceptó El Cid con cierta derrota.

Lisse sonrió ampliamente y sacudió la mano en señal de despedida.

— ¡Nos vemos a la noche!

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí llega el capítulo de hoy.**

 **Espero que os haya gustado y nos vemos en el próximo!**

 **No olvidéis dejar algún comentario :)**

 **ALHENA**


	3. Los Caballeros de Oro (I)

**CAPÍTULO 03. Los caballeros de Oro**

Lisse descendió la escalinata que conducía al templo de Sagitario. Ya conoció a su custodio la tarde anterior, algo que en cierto modo la aliviaba. Por lo que pudo ver, el caballero de Sagitario parecía alguien formal y amable. Además de que parecía ser amigo de El Cid.

Cuando se adentró en el templo, se sintió ligeramente insegura. Sin embargo, antes de tener la oportunidad de regresar al templo de Capricornio, el caballero de Sagitario apareció delante suyo.

Sísifo lucía algo cansado, aunque conservaba la sonrisa de la tarde pasada. Tan dulce, tan amable, tan sincera. Lisse se preguntó si el caballero de Sagitario lograba despertar simpatía en los demás tan rápido como lo hizo con ella.

— Buenos días —saludó él en un tono cortes, pero sin llegar a ser demasiado formal. La situación no lo requería.

— Hola, ¿Cómo estás?

— Bien, todo bien —dijo después de unos segundos. Lisse detectó rápidamente la mentira, pero no quiso insistir en el tema. Después de todo, no conocía a Sísifo y no ella no era quién para demandarle nada—. ¿Y tú? ¿Vas a dar una vuelta?

— En realidad, quería ir a conocer a los caballeros que hay en el resto de casas.

— ¿No te los encontraste ayer?

— No. Aún no sé como me lo hice.

Sísifo rio suavemente, despertando aún más esa sensación de familiaridad que había nacido en Lisse.

— Es algo excepcional el subir 9 templos sin cruzarte con nadie. Espero que esto no se repita más. Sino tendremos un problema.

— Estoy convencida que fue pura casualidad —se apresuró en decir ella. Sísifo rio a su reacción, algo que le hizo sentir más vergüenza de la que debería—. Así pues… ¿Tengo tu permiso para ir hacia Escorpio?

— Claro —aceptó él fácilmente— ¿Cómo iba a retenerte aquí todo el día? —Sísifo se hizo a un lado, vislumbrando la salida del noveno templo— Adelante —la invitó él con un movimiento de brazo— Si no me equivoco, el caballero de Escorpio está ahora en su templo.

Lisse le sonrió ampliamente y sacudió su mano en señal de despedida.

— Muchas gracias. Hasta pronto.

— Te veo cuando regreses esta noche.

Cuando salió del templo de Sagitario, sintió un gran alivio. Mira que la gente solía quejarse que no callaba, pero con Sísifo sintió que la conversación se atrancaba. Y, a juicio de Lisse, no había nada más incomodo que quedar en silencio con otra persona. Puede que esa fuera la razón principal de su mote como 'cotorra'.

Inhaló profundamente, buscando tranquilizarse después de ese mal trago. Lentamente fue descendiendo hasta el templo de Escorpio. Conforme se acercaba la octava construcción, se preguntó sobre como sería su custodio.

Hasta el momento conocía a 3 de los caballeros dorados, bueno, dos en realidad. El Cid no podía contarlo realmente. Degel y Sísifo le parecieron muy amables y agradables. Notaba ligeras diferencias entre ellos, pero ambos parecían calmados y reflexivos con sus actos. ¿Sería igual el caballero de Escorpio?

Cuando entró en Escorpio, se encontró con el templo completamente vacío. Se detuvo unos instantes, examinando a sus lados. ¿Era posible que el caballero se estuviera escondiendo de ella? No, no tenía sentido ¿Por qué lo haría si ni siquiera la conocía?

— ¿Hola?

El eco de su voz retumbó por el templo. Imaginó que, de estar ahí el caballero, saldría a recibirla. Pero se equivocó, seguía estando completamente sola.

Prosiguió en su avance por el templo, resignada a que no daría con el caballero de oro. Fue entonces cuando, justo a la entrada de Escorpio, localizó una cesta de mimbre cargada de manzanas. La tomó entre sus brazos, comprobando que era algo pesada.

— ¿De quién será? —preguntó Lisse en voz alta, mientras buscaba entre las manzanas alguna carta o nota que dijera quien era el propietario.

— ¡Oye, tú!

Lisse alzó la mirada, delineando una figura dorada en las puertas de Escorpio. Al final sí que conocería al octavo custodio.

— ¿Qué haces con mis manzanas? —inquirió el caballero, conduciendo sus manos a la cintura y acentuando su postura de autoridad en frente de Lisse.

— ¿Son tuyas? —preguntó ella. El caballero de Escorpio asintió con pesadez.

— Sí, sí que lo son.

— En ese caso…

Algo recelosa, ella optó por darle la cesta de manzanas al caballero. Era mejor no molestar a un caballero de oro. No por lo fuerte que pudiera ser, sino por la mala cara y la consecuente regañina que El Cid le echaría por molestar a uno de sus compañeros. Temía más a su amigo que al poder que pudiera tener ese caballero.

Sin embargo, una losa mal colocada hizo que Lisse cayera de espaldas. Las manzanas salieron volando y empezaron a rodar, escaleras abajo. Algunas quedaron retenidas por Lisse, quien sintió con dolor como los frutos impactaban contra su rostro. Las otras corrían libremente hacia el templo de Libra.

— ¡Mis manzanas!

El grito del caballero y su posterior carrera detrás de las manzanas, hicieron reír a Lisse. ¿Qué le pasaba a ese chico con las manzanas? ¿Tanto le gustaban?

— ¡Tú! —inquirió el caballero cuando ya estaba algunos escalones más allá— ¡Ayúdame!

Aquello no podía estar pasando. Lisse dejó la cesta en el suelo y se levantó, dispuesta a ayudar al caballero a recuperar sus manzanas. Sin embargo, ver como aquel bulto dorado prácticamente saltaba las escaleras de dos en dos persiguiendo la fruta, le resultaba demasiado cómico.

— ¡¿Quieres hacer el favor de venir ya?! —inquirió él. Su voz sonaba demasiado lejana ya.

Finalmente, Lisse encontró la fuerza suficiente para unirse a la caza. Empezó a bajar las escaleras a toda prisa, pero no lo suficiente como para alcanzar a Escorpio o a alguna de las manzanas que él perseguía. Así pues, en pocos minutos se presentó a las puertas del templo de Libra, cuyo custodio contemplaba la estampa de brazos cruzados.

— ¿Me he perdido algo? —preguntó Libra a la llegada de Lisse.

Este caballero lucía rasgos asiáticos, aunque su acento era completamente llano. Seguramente llevaría varios años viviendo en Grecia.

El caballero de Escorpio volteó y fulminó a Lisse con la mirada. Ella se paralizó de golpe. Si su intención era no molestar a los caballeros dorados para evitar una reprimiendo de El Cid, iba por muy mal camino.

— Me ha tirado las manzanas por las escaleras —declaró Escorpio. Libra movió sus ojos del caballero a Lisse, con evidente sorpresa.

— ¿Es así?

— Técnicamente, se me han caído —se defendió Lisse sin demasiada esperanza.

El caballero de Libra la contempló unos instantes más y regresó su mirada sobre el caballero de Escorpio. Este había adoptado una pose algo infantil, de brazos cruzados y con las mejillas ligeramente hinchadas. Casi parecía un niño al que le habían quitado su caramelo.

— Son unas manzanas, Kardia —dijo el caballero de Libra con una sonrisa—. Vas a Rodorio, y compras más.

— ¡No es tan fácil! —se quejó el caballero del escorpión— Entre Degel e Isla me tienen amargado y prácticamente no puedo salir del Santuario sin escuchar a alguno de los dos. Y como no son pesados…

Libra parpadeó repetidas veces y miró a Lisse nuevamente.

— No le hagas ni caso.

— ¡Oye! —protestó Kardia.

— ¿No pasa nada porque se me hayan caído las manzanas? —preguntó Lisse. Mejor asegurarse a que ninguno de los dos le diría nada a El Cid.

— ¡Que va! Todos los problemas fueran así —mencionó el caballero de Libra con una amplia sonrisa.

— ¡Sí que pasa! —siguió vociferando el caballero de Escorpio mientras era ignorado por los demás presentes.

Finalmente, después de varios gritos, tanto el caballero de Libra como Lisse miraron a Kardia. Este pareció tranquilizarse al instante, como si saber que le estaban escuchando fuera consuelo suficiente para él.

— Me debes unas manzanas —sentenció Escorpio finalmente.

Lisse no tuvo más remedio que asentir. Kardia pareció conformarse con eso, siendo así que no insistió más en el tema.

— ¿Y, puedo preguntar quien eres? —dijo el caballero de Libra. Inmediatamente, ambos dorados pusieron su atención sobre Lisse, quien se sintió ligeramente expuesta.

— Me llamo Lisse. Soy una amiga de El Cid.

— ¿Tiene amigos? —soltó Kardia completamente perplejo.

Libra le propinó un fuerte codazo en las costillas, haciendo que Kardia lamentara inmediatamente su comentario. Aunque, en el fondo, a su parecer no había dicho nada ofensivo. El séptimo custodio, quien, por lo que los conocía, parecía mucho más centrado que Escorpio, sonrió forzadamente. Lisse tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no echarse a reír, aunque algo se le escapaba por la comisura de sus labios.

— Ni caso a este —dijo Libra—. Nos alegra conocer a una amiga de El Cid. Nuestros nombres son Kardia y Dohko. Él es el caballero de Escorpio. Yo soy el de Libra.

— Encantada —sonrió ella.

— ¿Has venido hasta aquí por alguna razón? ¿Te manda El Cid, tal vez? —prosiguió Dohko.

— No, no que va. Únicamente daba una vuelta.

— Puedo imaginarme porque —murmuró Kardia—. Capricornio puede ser extremadamente aburrido…

Dohko dio tal pisotón a Kardia, que este incluso pegó un bote. Paradójicamente, y a pesar de la cara de dolor que tenía, no emitió ningún sonido. Por el contrario, se limitó a asesinar a Libra con la mirada, aunque este lo ignoraba completamente.

— Bueno, si quieres seguir hasta Virgo, yo no tengo ningún problema en que cruces Libra.

— Yo sí en que cruces Escorpio.

— Una pena ya lo haya hecho —sonrió Lisse.

Kardia la miró unos instantes, hasta que desvió la mirada y soltó una pequeña risa.

— Entonces, con vuestro permiso.

Lisse empezó a emprender la marcha a través del templo de Libra, mientras ambos caballeros dorados observaban como se alejaba. Ambos estaban en silencio, cada uno sumergido en sus pensamientos, hasta que Kardia habló.

— ¿Crees de verdad que El Cid puede tener una amiga? —Dohko lo miró interrogante; cosa que obligó a Kardia a dar más explicaciones— Ya conocemos a Capricornio. No creo que sea un mal tipo pero…

— Bien que Sísifo es amigo de él —objetó Dohko.

— Él se lleva bien con todo el mundo. Pero ella no parece una "Sísifa".

Dohko soltó una risa ante el comentario de Kardia. Escorpio lo miró con cara de circunstancias, a la espera que al otro se le pasara el ataque de risa.

— Perdona, me ha entrado la risa tonta.

Kardia estaba a punto de retomar la conversación, pero un increíble estruendo captó su atención de inmediato. Rápidamente detectaron que provenía del interior del templo de Libra. Escorpio miró a su compañero, con la esperanza de que este supiera de que podía tratarse.

— ¡Las armas! —exclamó Dohko antes de salir corriendo hacia el interior.

Por mera curiosidad, Kardia lo siguió. Cruzaron todo el templo de Libra hasta alcanzar la otra entrada. Y allí, de pie en el primer escalón que conducía a Virgo, contemplaron la escena.

Las armas de la armadura de Libra estaban dispersas por los primeros escalones, pero más abajo, justo en el primer rellano de la escalinata, había una especie de sándwich humano.

— ¿Estáis bien? —preguntó Dohko con cierta preocupación vibrando en su voz.

La voz de Dohko hizo reaccionar a Lisse. A su sorpresa, no sentía tanto dolor como hubiera esperado. Caer rodando unas escaleras no era algo placentero o indoloro, precisamente. No obstante, únicamente sentía dolor en algunas zonas, pero nada con lo que no pudiera lidiar. A su parecer, algo había amortiguado su caída, pero ¿Qué podía haber blando en una escalinata de piedra?

Lentamente, empezó a abrir los ojos, temiendo que podría entronarse. Desde luego, quedó sorprendido cuando vio el rostro de aquél chico. Era hermoso, poseedor de unos brillantes ojos celestes, igual que su cabellera. Le llamó la atención el lunar que tenía bajo su ojo.

Sin ser ella siquiera consciente, se encontró envuelta en un hechizo provocado por la belleza de aquél chico.

— ¡¿Podemos movernos?! —se quejó una voz.

Lisse frunció ligeramente el ceño. Aquél chico no había abierto la boca, así que no fue él. De igual modo, aquello parecía la voz de un borracho, algo que no encajaba en nada con aquél chico.

Fue entonces cuando Lisse detectó una tercera persona, sepultada debajo del chico. Así que había arrollado, no a una, sino a dos personas. Ya que se caía por las escaleras, lo hacía a lo grande. Ella se levantó de un salto; los otros dos se pusieron en pie rápidamente.

Para alivio de Lisse, ninguno de los dos presentaba síntomas de dolor. Sin embargo, sus caras sí mostraban otro espectro de emociones. El chico de cabellos celestes parecía entre asustado y horrorizado; el otro, imaginó que sería el de la voz de borracho, parecía fastidiado.

— Menuda bienvenida —se quejó el de cabello corto.

Este avanzó hasta un extremo del rellano y tomó las dos grandes cajas de oro que había ahí. En una de ellas había grabada un cangrejo, en la otra, dos peces. Esta última se la entregó al chico de cabellos celestes, quien empezó a rebuscar en su interior.

— ¿Sois caballeros dorados? —preguntó Lisse asombrada.

— ¡Muy perspicaz! —exclamó el que podría bien ser el caballero de Cáncer— ¿Lo has deducido por las cajas de pandora doradas o porque estamos dentro de los 12 templos?

La ironía en la voz de Cáncer le hizo darse cuenta qué tan tonta fue su pregunta. Iba a disculparse, pero antes de que pudiera emitir un solo sonido, el caballero de Piscis se paró delante suyo, cargado con varios frascos. Todos ellos presentaban distintos colores, algo que hizo sospechar a Lisse sobre su contenido. Dudosa y confundida, miró al caballero en busca de explicaciones.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —le preguntó Piscis.

Cáncer soltó una risa. Lisse no entendió su reacción, así que lo ignoró y negó en respuesta a la pregunta de Piscis.

— ¿Por qué iba a estar mal? —cuestionó ella— Sorprendentente no me duele nada. Bueno, pequeñas molestias, pero nada preocupante.

— No se refiere a eso —rio Cáncer.

Lisse seguía sin entender los comentarios del cuarto custodio, quien parecía que sabía como iba a terminar aquello. Sin embargo, Lisse no tardó demasiado en comprenderlo. Piscis empezó a abrir los frascos que había extraído de la caja y a cargarlos en los brazos de Lisse.

— Debes tomarte esto —empezó a decir Piscis mientras seguía tendiendo más frascos a Lisse. Pronto, todos ellos caerían de sus brazos—. Y esto. Esto también. Esto no es del todo necesario, pero por si acaso tómatelo también.

Lisse temía que todos aquellos frascos cayeran al suelo y creara con ello, el tercer estropicio del día. Para colmo, tenía a las risas del caballero de Cáncer de fondo. Ese caballero parecía que disfrutaba de verla hacer malabares, por lo que tenía claro que no iba a ayudarla.

— Albafika —llamó la voz de Dohko. El caballero de Piscis se detuvo y miró a sus dos compañeros, Dohko y Kardia, parados justo detrás de Lisse—, no creo que ella necesite de todos estos antídotos.

— Ha entrado en contacto conmigo.

— Con tu piel —puntualizó Dohko pacientemente—. No con tu sangre. Está bien. Sabes tan bien como yo que tu veneno es de efecto inmediato. Y yo la veo perfectamente.

Albafika de Piscis pareció pensárselo un instante. Dirigió sus ojos a la chica y, en silencio, empezó a retirar parte de los frascos que rebosaban los brazos de Lisse. Sin embargo, dejó dos de ellos.

— Tómatelos. Aunque sea por precaución —le indicó Piscis.

Lisse lo miró extrañada, pero queriendo evitar que volviera a cargarla de nuevo, decidió tomárselo sin rechistar. Uno tenía un color morado y el otro, amarillento. A pesar de eso, ambos sabían igual de mal.

— Están asquerosos.

Albafika ladeó la cabeza, conforme. Mientras, el caballero de Cáncer seguía riendo a pleno pulmón, a pesar de que su risa empezaba a morir.

— Ya podrías haberla ayudado —le recriminó Dohko, posando sus manos sobre las escaleras.

— ¿Estás de broma? ¡Me hubiera perdido lo mejor! —rio Cáncer, secándose una lágrima que se escapaba de su ojo— Tienes que dejar que más gente te arrolle así, Alba-chan —sugirió mientras posaba una mano sobre el hombro de Piscis. Este rápidamente se zafó del contacto de su compañero, además de propiciarle una mirada bastante severa.

— No tiene gracia, Manigoldo.

Dohko suspiró con pesadez.

— ¿Ya habéis vuelto de la misión? —preguntó Kardia.

— Recién regresamos de la ' _Bella Italia'_ —dramatizó Manigoldo—. Una misión sobrecogedora, pateando culos a los santos negros. Da gusto trabajas así.

Albafika suspiró. Era evidente que estaba cansado de aguantar los vulgarismos y el sarcasmo de Manigoldo.

— Íbamos a reportar el resultado de la misión —dijo Piscis tratando de mostrar la mayor impasividad posible.

— Y todo esto me lleva a preguntarme —los ojos de Manigoldo pasaron de sus compañeros a Lisse. Esta se tensó de golpe al sentir la intensidad de la mirada de Cáncer. Y aquello no era precisamente una buena sensación—, ¿Quién narices eres tú?

— Soy Lisse.

— Entonces, la siguiente pregunta es ¿Cómo narices estás descendiendo? Eso quiere decir que vienes de algunas de las casas más allá de Libra.

— No de Escorpio —aclaró Kardia inmediatamente.

Aunque Albafika no estaba participando en el juego de interrogación de su camarada, sí que sentía cierta curiosidad por la procedencia de aquella chica. Por esa razón, aunque se mantuviera de brazos cruzados, como si aquello no fuera con él, en realidad estaba prestando bastante atención.

— Vengo de Capricornio —respondió ella—. Soy amiga de El Cid.

La respuesta que ella le dio definitivamente no era ninguna de las que Cáncer esperaba escuchar, de ahí su cara de sorpresa.

— ¿De El Cid? Esto sí que es una sorpresa.

La sonrisa de Manigoldo denotaba cierto interés y curiosidad. Sus compañeros lo conocían, esa sonrisa en Manigoldo solo podía significar una cosa: problemas. Para él y para el que terminara involucrado.

A sabiendas de ello, Dohko se apresuró en intervenir.

— Manigoldo, Albafika, no deberíais hacer esperar al Patriarca. Estoy convencido que espera vuestro reporte lo antes posible.

— ¡Le vendrá de 5 minutos! —protestó Manigoldo.

Lisse soltó una risa al ver la exagerada reacción del caballero de Cáncer. Este la miró inmediatamente, y ella no tuvo más remedio que disimular y hacer como que aquello no iba con ella.

— Dohko está en lo cierto, Manigoldo —intervino Albafika finalmente—. Vamos.

Piscis no dio ni tiempo a que su compañero replicara, que empezó a ascender las escaleras que conducían a Libra. Manigoldo lo observó irse, puede que con la esperanza de que se detuviera y él pudiera seguir con sus juegos. Sin embargo, Albafika estaba decidido a dejarlo atrás, por lo que no le quedaba más remedio que dejarlo para otro momento.

— Nos vamos —dijo sin demasiadas ganas antes de seguir a su camarada de misión.

— Yo también me iré para Escorpio. Si aparece alguno de esos dos y no me ve, me van a dar la brasa todo el día.

Así pues, Kardia también se fue, escaleras arriba. Finalmente, quedaron únicamente Dohko y Lisse en aquel rellano. Ambos cruzaron miradas. Dohko mantenía una cálida sonrisa, mientras que Lisse le sonreía en señal de agradecimiento.

— Creo que va siendo hora de que vaya hacia Virgo.

— Es una buena idea. Asmita debe estar ahí.

— ¿Asmita es el caballero de Virgo? —Dohko asintió— Está bien. Te veo al subir, Dohko.

— Desde luego. Que vaya bien el descenso.

— ¡Gracias!

* * *

 **Este capítulo tiene una segunda parte ¡No os perdáis como termina el descenso de Lisse por los doce templos!**

 **Espero que os haya gustado y nos vemos en el próximo episodio.**

 **No olvidéis dejar algún review :)**

 **ALHENA**


	4. Los Caballeros de Oro (II)

**CAPÍTULO 04. Los caballeros de Oro**

La primera sensación que Lisse tuvo en el templo de Virgo fue de una paz y tranquilidad indescriptibles. El templo estaba sumergido en el más absoluto de los silencios, siendo únicamente sus pasos los que rompían aquella armonía.

Avanzó con cuidado, estudiando a su alrededor por si veía al caballero. Sin embargo, contrario a todas sus expectativas, el caballero no salió a recibirla, sino que se encontraba sentado en un pequeño altar que había en el centro de la construcción.

Asmita de Virgo tenía sus ojos cerrados, su cabello suelto, y mantenía una postura de loto que denotaba sus fuertes creencias hindús. Lisse lo contempló asombrada, era prácticamente como si estuviera contemplando a un Dios. Se le veía inalcanzable e inmaculado.

— ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

Lisse se sobresaltó en escuchar la voz del caballero. A su juicio, se encontraba tan inmerso en la meditación que ni siquiera se había percatado de su presencia.

— Te estoy hablando a ti.

— Perdona —dijo ella inmediatamente. Por alguna razón, escuchar la voz del caballero de Virgo le producía cierto pavor—. ¿Eres tú el caballero de Virgo?

— En efecto. Mi nombre es Asmita. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

— Mi nombre es Lisse. Venía a preguntarte si sería posible que pasara por tu templo.

— La primera vez que viniste por aquí, no te detuviste a preguntarme ¿Qué ha cambiado ahora?

Ella tensó los labios. ¿Estaba cuando subió ayer? Juraría que gritó en todos y cada uno de los templos, pero nadie salió a recibirla.

— Mi intención no era pasar sin permiso —se defendió ella—. Me aseguré de hacer notar mi llegada, pero nadie salió a recibirme.

— Yo salí a recibirte, únicamente que no me viste.

— No —dijo ella—. Estoy segura de que nadie salió. Me aseguré. Incluso me esperé unos segundos, pero no apareció nadie.

El caballero de Virgo esbozó una pequeña sonrisa que desconcertó a Lisse. No entendía a que venían aquello, pero no estaba dispuesta a que él le hiciera creer cosas que no eran.

— ¿Estás segura?

— Por supuesto.

— ¿Y si te dijera que tú sí sentiste mi presencia?

— Sentir no es lo mismo que ver —le replicó ella.

— Correcto. Pero la vista es un sentido ¿No es así? —ella ladeó la cabeza, considerando esa observación—. Así pues, es cierto que tú no percibiste mi presencia a través del sentido de la vista, pero lo hiciste por medio de los demás sentidos. Concretamente, a través del séptimo.

— ¿A través del cosmos?

— Percibo en ti algo especial. Por alguna razón, tienes tu séptimo sentido desarrollado de forma natural.

— He entrenado.

— Pero no por demasiado tiempo. No lo suficiente como para poder desarrollar así tu séptimo sentido.

— ¿Y qué debo hacer para desarrollarlo más?

— ¿Percibo una personalidad de amazona? —preguntó el caballero esbozando una fugaz sonrisa.

— Solo quiero valerme por mí misma. Si dices que me falta entrenamiento, quiero aprender.

— Aún no es el momento indicado. Como he dicho, percibo en ti algo especial. Aunque, por el momento, no se diferenciar si se trata de algo positivo o negativo.

— Perdona, pero no te sigo —se sinceró Lisse. Asmita sonrió.

— Todo a su debido tiempo, Lisse —ambos quedaron sumergidos en el silencio por un breve tiempo antes de que el caballero de Virgo volviera a hablar—. Además, te permito el paso por mi casa.

— ¿De verdad?

La ilusión en la voz de Lisse sorprendió a Asmita. No por reaccionar así, sino por la inocencia y transparencia que demostraban.

— No entiendo porque debería impedírtelo. No entiendo que seas un enemigo, razón por la cual te concedo el paso. Tanto para ahora, que estás descendiendo, como para cuando vuelvas a ascender.

— ¿Cómo sabes que voy a volver a subir?

Asmita sonrió nuevamente.

— Lo he sentido.

Lisse inhaló profundamente, entendiendo la pequeña broma que podía ocultarse en aquella frase.

— Te veo a la vuelta, Asmita.

— Hasta pronto, Lisse.

Cuando Lisse puso su pie fuera de Virgo, tuvo la sensación de que se encontró con un hombre peculiar. Asmita, o bien tenía el don de ver el futuro, o podía leer la mente o, estaba en lo cierto y era alguna especie de divinidad.

Recapitulando la conversación, parecía que Asmita sabía de ella mucho más de lo que decía. Puede que incluso más que ella misma.

Por su propio bien, decidió no seguir alimentando esas teorías en su cabeza y despejó su mente de su encuentro con el caballero de Virgo. Se entretuvo imaginando como sería el siguiente custodio, a medida que descendía los escalones hasta el templo de Leo.

Al llegar al quinto templo se encontró con que nadie salió a recibirla. A esas alturas, empezaba a pensar que los caballeros no sentían su presencia o, simplemente, no les importaba que cruzara sus templos.

Avanzó por Leo hasta cruzarlo por completo. Fue entonces cuando por fin dio con su custodio. Era un chico adolescente, su juventud resultaba más que evidente. Lisse avanzó, deteniéndose detrás de él sin que este ni se percatara. En vistas de que este seguía completamente ajeno a su presencia, decidió hablar.

— ¿Hola?

El caballero volteó. Parecía sorprendido de verla ahí. Eso sin mencionar que se había tragado el grito de sorpresa que escaló rápidamente por su garganta. Lisse no sabía como tomarse aquello ¿Lo había asustado por estar en la parra o porque le resultaba un ogro? Por el bien del caballero, mejor que fuera la primera opción.

— ¿De dónde has salido?

— ¿De dentro de tu templo? —dudó en responder Lisse.

Leo miró a sus espaldas, regresó su mirada sobre Lisse y, tras unos segundos tenso, suspiró finalmente.

— Cierto —dijo derrotado—. Disculpa. ¿Quién eres?

Lisse suspiró pesadamente. No sabía que estaría pensando ese caballero, pero parecía que acababa de aterrizar en la tierra.

— Lisse —respondió ella— ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

— Regulus, encantado —el caballero hizo una pequeña pausa, tal como si aún estuviera procesando la situación— ¿Cómo vienes de arriba?

— Vengo del templo de Capricornio —Lisse sintió como su paciencia era exprimida lentamente. A su suerte, tenía bastante—. Estaba dando una vuelta por los templos, así que quería pedirte permiso para pasar por Leo.

— ¿Eh? Claro, claro. Sin problema. Solo ¿Qué hacías en Capricornio? —Lisse frunció ligeramente el ceño, extrañada por la tonalidad que Regulus empleó para preguntarle— ¡Perdona! —Leo se levantó de un saltó y sacudió sus manos con cierto nerviosismo— No quería ser maleducado. Únicamente que me sorprende que vengas de un templo superior.

Lisse lo miró unos instantes más, hasta que terminó por reír. Ahora era el caballero de Leo quien estaba extrañado, pues no terminaba de entender la reacción de Lisse.

— No te preocupes. Puedo entender tu sorpresa, y no eres el único que la ha tenido. Soy una amiga de El Cid. Fui a visitarle y ahora estaba dando una vuelta por los templos.

— ¿Cuándo subiste? ¿Ayer? Porque ni siquiera me percaté de que alguien cruzara mi templo.

— No eres el único.

Regulus desvió la mirada, y sonrió despreocupadamente. Condujo sus manos detrás de su cabeza, adoptando un aire más inocente y calmado.

— Pues adelante. Por mi no hay problemas en que cruces mi templo. Ni ahora ni cuando regreses.

— ¿De verdad? —Regulus asintió— ¡Muchas gracias!

— No hace mucho que Manigoldo ha pasado por aquí, por lo que te encontraras el templo de Cáncer vacío.

— Pero no Géminis.

Regulus sonrió.

— No Géminis.

— Con eso me basta. Nos vemos luego, Regulus.

— Hasta ahora.

Tras despedirse de Regulus, Lisse siguió su trayecto. Como ambos predijeron, Cáncer estaba vacío. Resultaba lógico si Lisse se había cruzado con su guardián en Libra. Así pues, prosiguió su camino hasta que alcanzó el templo de Géminis.

El custodio del tercer templo tampoco salió a recibirla, aunque ya empezaba a acostumbrarse a ello. Así pues, Lisse accedió al interior. Sin embargo, ese templo era distinto al resto. Tenía una construcción más laberíntica, de modo que terminó apareciendo en lo que, dedujo, sería el comedor.

— Vamos bien —murmuró sarcástica.

En ese momento tenía 2 problemas: Salir de la parte residencial y que el caballero de Géminis no la viera merodeando por ahí. Solo le faltaba que la acusaran de ladrona. Aunque, sinceramente ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera acabado tan perdida?

— ¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí?

Ahora sí que la había hecho buena.

Lentamente volteó a ver al caballero de Géminis. La sonrisa de Lisse so volvió tensa, sus músculos completamente agarrotados. Se le pasó por la cabeza tirarse por la ventana más cercana que, según sus cálculos estaba a unos… No, no era una alternativa viable. Tal vez si esquivaba al caballero… ¡Cómo si eso fuera tan fácil!

— Buenas tardes…

Lisse detuvo sus palabras cuando vio como el caballero de cruzaba de brazos, adoptando una postura mucho más defensiva.

— Ya me dijeron que había un intruso aquí.

— Me perdí.

— Muy perdida tienes que estar para terminar aquí.

Ella sonrió con la esperanza de despertar una mínima pena en el caballero de Géminis. Para nada. Tal parecía que la iba a asesinar ahí mismo. El caballero avanzó hacia ella, deteniéndose justo en frente.

Fue entonces cuando Lisse percibió la diferencia de envergadura. Ella no era una chica pequeña o enclenque, casi todo lo contrario. Sin embargo, ese caballero era mucho más corpulento, más alto y potencialmente más fuerte que ella. Por mucho que hubiera entrenado, muy posiblemente él la ganaría en cuestión de minutos.

Lo llevaba claro.

— Entiendo que has cruzado ya varios templos antes de llegar a este. A juzgar por tu origen, vienes de Cáncer. Así pues, ya has pasado por aquí una vez. ¿Me vas a decir que entonces no te perdiste?

— No vi las dos entradas.

— ¿Dos entradas?

— Justo en la puerta, había dos pasillos. Tomé el de la izquierda.

El caballero cayó en el silencio, a pesar de que sus ojos seguían mirando fijamente a los de Lisse. Ella se mantuvo tan estático como pudo, procurando incluso no parpadear.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —preguntó el caballero finalmente.

— Lisse.

— ¿Qué te trae por el Santuario?

— Soy una amiga de El Cid. Vine a verle. Solo estaba dando una vuelta.

El caballero cayó en silencio de nuevo. Lisse aguardó temerosa, pero algo la distrajo. Parecía una voz, muy grave y ronca. Trató de buscar al propietario, pero no lo localizó. De todos modos, el caballero de Géminis empezó a hablar antes de que pudiera seguir con su búsqueda.

— Mi nombre es Aspros —se presentó él tendiéndole la mano. Parecía completamente otra persona. Ahora ya no era tan intimidante, sino gentil y educado. Creaba una atmosfera muy parecida a la de Sísifo, aunque Lisse no la encontraba tan sincera. Era como si Aspros fuera más oscuro que no el caballero de Sagitario—. Disculpa si te he asustado.

— No importa. Al menos no me has lanzado ningún golpe ni nada.

— Tengo la prudencia de no golpear al primero que pasa por delante de mí —bromeó él, esbozando una ligera sonrisa. Esta, inmediatamente se contagió a Lisse—. Me has dicho que eres amiga de El Cid ¿Verdad? —Lisse asintió— Imagino que has bajado desde Capricornio ¿Tienes hambre? Lo digo porque tengo algo en la cocina. Ya que te has entrado en mi casa, déjame invitarte a algo.

Sin darle tiempo a que Lisse respondiera, Aspros emprendió rumbo a la cocina.

— ¡Espera! —él se detuvo y volteó a verla— No es necesario.

— Insisto.

Y felizmente, Aspros desapareció tras la puerta de la cocina. Lisse esperó por unos segundos, pero no aguantó más estar ahí sola. Movida por la curiosidad, fue en dirección a la cocina, donde aguardó en el umbral de la puerta mientras veía como Aspros calentaba un té, servía algunas pastas sobre la mesa y le sonreía ampliamente.

— Siempre es agradable tener visita —dijo el caballero de Géminis.

El cambio de actitud en Géminis era desconcertante, pero no iba a quejarse porque la invitara a comer algo. Después de que lo mencionara, se le abrió el apetito.

— Por favor —la invitó Aspros a entrar, indicándole una silla donde podía sentarse. Lisse obedeció.

.

Tras ayudar a Aspros a ordenar la cocina, este la acompañó hasta el exterior del tercer templo. Había pasado bastante más tiempo del que imaginó en Géminis, pero fue una velada agradable.

— Espero verte de nuevo por aquí.

— Como vuelvas a servirme pastas como aquellas, cada tarde —bromeó Lisse. Aspros rió a su broma. Lisse se alegró de su reacción, aquello significaba que se había ganado mínimamente la simpatía de Aspros—. Bueno, creo que iré tirando al siguiente templo.

— Desde luego. No quiero retenerte más.

— No, para nada —Aspros la miró extrañado, luego ella entendió que sus palabras empezaban a no tener sentido—. Quiero decir. Muchas gracias por la invitación.

— A veces puede ser algo solitario estar en el templo.

Ahora fue el turno de Lisse en parecer extrañada. Aspros, por el contrario, se rio de la reacción de ella.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó finalmente.

— Tú no vives solo en ese templo —la sonrisa de Aspros desapareció de golpe. Lisse temió haber dicho algo indebido, pero de todos modos decidió seguir hablando. De todos modos, el daño ya estaba hecho—. Hay alguien más. Has hablado con él en algunas ocasiones mientras comíamos. El próximo día, dile que se nos una.

Aspros quería responderle, pero las palabras no se formaban en su boca. Lisse le sonrió nuevamente, sacudiendo su mano mientras empezaba a descender los peldaños que la conducirían a Tauro.

— ¡Hasta luego!

Solo cuando ella se encontró lo suficientemente lejos, Aspros sintió que salía de su sorpresa y recuperaba su capacidad de habla.

— ¿Cómo ha podido sentir tu presencia?

Allí, escondido en las sombras del templo, el gemelo del caballero aguardó en silencio. No obstante, se encontraba tan sorprendido como su hermano. Aquella era la primera persona que lograba detectarlo, aún incluso cuando su cosmos había adquirido la habilidad de pasar inadvertido incluso para el mismísimo Patriarca.

.

Un fuerte olor a alcohol fue el recibimiento que tuvo Lisse en su llegada a Tauro. Bueno, exactamente no era alcohol sino vino. Pero un olor tan fuerte que parecía que tuvieran la viña dentro del templo.

— ¡Alto ahí!

Lisse se detuvo al mismo instante. Examinó su alrededor hasta dar con el caballero de Tauro. Por Athena santísima, si Aspros ya era más corpulento que ella, aquel hombre se llevaba la palma.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas? —le interrogó el caballero. Lisse esbozó una mueca que no pasó desapercibida por el caballero— Responde —le ordenó.

— Me llamo Lisse. Solo estaba dando una vuelta por los templos.

— No todo el mundo tiene vía libre aquí. Así pues, repetiré por última vez mi pregunta ¿Quién eres?

— Soy una amiga de El Cid. He pasado la noche con él. Vine a visitarle.

— ¿Una amiga de Capricornio?

Otro caballero que lucía sorprendido. A su suerte, Lisse conocía lo suficiente a El Cid como para intuir que sus relaciones con el resto de los compañeros eran mínimas. Lo justo para desarrollar sus misiones y poca cosa más.

— Créeme, no eres el único sorprendido —bromeó ella, logrando poner al caballero de Tauro completamente rojo.

— Te pido que no me malinterpretes —dijo él con torpeza. Era evidente que ahora mismo no sabía cómo debía reaccionar.

— No hay problema —trató de calmarlo ella.

— No quería ser descortés contigo.

— ¡Para nada! Aún has reaccionado bien. Kardia casi me sepulta por tirar sus manzanas, Asmita me ha enredado en una conversación que prácticamente no entendía, Regulus debió de confundirme por un fantasma, porque su cara de horror cuando me vio era demasiado y Aspros… También casi me sepulta por meterme en la zona privada del templo por error. Admito que en esto tendría algo de culpa, pero…

Lisse se detuvo. La cara de Tauro era todo un poema. Fue entonces cuando ella pensó que había hablado demasiado. Decidió que lo mejor era callar. Puede que ahora ese caballero también quisiera sepultarla. Si total ¿Qué más daba ya?

Sin embargo, contra todas sus expectativas, el caballero empezó a reírse a pleno pulmón. Era una risa profunda y escandalosa. Lisse quedó totalmente sorprendida ante su reacción.

— No te preocupes. Conmigo no tienes que temer de nada —dijo él finalmente, una vez su risa se calmó ligeramente.

— Bueno es saberlo.

— Entiendo, entonces, que quieres seguir hasta el templo de Aries ¿No es así?

— ¿Sería posible?

— ¡Desde luego! —bramó el caballero, dejando reposar su enorme mano sobre el hombro de Lisse— ¿Cómo iba a detenerte? Tienes vía libre por el templo de Tauro siempre que quieras.

— ¿De verdad? —se ilusionó ella.

— ¡Pues claro!

— ¡Muchas gracias…!

— Puedes llamarme Aldebarán —se presentó él finalmente.

— Te lo agradezco, Aldebarán.

— No hay de qué. Ha sido un placer conocerte, Lisse.

— Igualmente.

Tras despedirse de Aldebarán, Lisse no perdió templo en ir hasta el templo de Aries. Mentalmente se había propuesto llegar hasta el templo del carnero antes de regresar a Capricornio. Así pues, aquella era su última parada. El último caballero que le quedaba por conocer.

El misterioso caballero de Aries que no conocería aquel día, porque ni siquiera estaba en su templo. A pesar de que Lisse hizo notar su presencia, nadie salió a recibirla. Derrotada, aceptó que no le quedaba más remedio que regresar con El Cid.

.

.

— ¿Cómo ha ido la vuelta?

Lisse alzó la mirada, encontrándose a Sísifo se pie a las puertas de su templo. Las antorchas iluminaban su rostro con colores cálidos, aunque sus ojos seguían siendo de un brillante color azul.

— Has tardado más de lo que me esperaba.

— Yo tampoco imaginé que me tomara tanto tiempo —admitió ella, alcanzando al caballero—. El Santuario es mucho más grande de lo que te puedes imaginar. Eso sin contar las 10.000 escaleras que hay entre templo y templo. Mañana tendré agujetas…

Sísifo rio ligeramente a su comentario.

— Estoy convencido de que no —ella ladeó la cabeza, no muy convencida—. ¿Qué te ha parecido el Santuario? Has conocido a los caballeros de oro, imagino.

— ¡Sí! Me he cruzado con algunos de ellos.

El caballero sonrió ampliamente.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué opinas de ellos?

Ella lo miró con picardía.

— ¿No es algo peligroso que te lo digo a ti, siendo uno de ellos?

Sísifo sintió como se ponía completamente colorado. En ningún momento sus intenciones iban esa dirección ¡Lo último que quería era delatar a Lisse! ¿Qué razón tendría él para hacer algo así? Sin embargo, entendía la precaución de la chica. Ella aún no lo conocía, no le tenía la suficiente confianza.

Lisse lo observó atentamente, divertida por el aparente debate interno que estaba teniendo el caballero de Sagitario. Finalmente, decidió que ya lo había dejado divagar demasiado por sus pensamientos.

— No te preocupes, Sísifo —él la miró confundido—. Está bien.

Ella inhaló profundamente, alzando sus ojos al cielo estrellado que los cubría. Era impensable lo estrelladas que podían llegar a ser las noches en aquel rincón del mundo.

— En realidad me habéis sorprendido bastante. No os he conocido a todos, pero realmente no me esperé encontrarme con gente tan diversa. Cada uno sois especial —los ojos de Lisse descendieron, encontrándose de nuevo con los de Sísifo. Él la observaba anonadado, la escuchaba completamente absorto por sus palabras—. Completamente distintos a la idea que me hice. Siempre pensé que todos seríais como El Cid, pero me he equivocado completamente. Y lo prefiero así. Imagino que El Cid no es más que el calco del perfecto caballero de oro. Siempre fue muy estricto con las normas. ¡No quiero decir que los demás no sigáis las normas! Solo que, cada uno aportáis vuestra perspectiva, y eso os hace más…

— Humanos.

Aquella palabra se escapó de los labios de Sísifo, siendo este consciente únicamente cuando ya la dijo. Inmediatamente sintió que había metido la pata estrepitosamente, más después de ver la cara de Lisse.

— Exacto —confirmó ella con una cálida sonrisa en sus labios.

Sísifo se sintió confundido. Aún no sabía porque había elegido aquella palabra, pero lo que Lisse estaba diciendo era tan similar a la perspectiva de Athena, que por un segundo se pensó que hablaba con la divinidad.

— En fin —dijo él, rompiendo el silencio que se había producido entre los dos—, no quiero entretenerte más.

— Oh, no es un problema. Aunque debo admitir que estoy algo cansada.

El caballero de Sagitario sonrió tiernamente.

— Te acompaño hasta la parte trasera del templo.

Los ojos de Lisse lo miraron con asombro, siendo que al final esta sonrió ampliamente.

— Muchas gracias, Sísifo.

* * *

 **Hola a todos!**

Aquí traigo un nuevo capítulo, la continuación de Lisse a través de las 12 casas.

Espero que os guste y no olvidéis dejar algún review.

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo

Un fuerte abrazo.

 _ **A** lhena_


	5. Batalla de Alto Nivel

**CAPÍTULO 05. Batalla de alto nivel**

Como imaginó, cuando llegó al templo de Capricornio, El Cid la esperaba en la entrada. Se mostraba igual de impasible y estricto como siempre, aunque Lisse podía intuir cierto brillo en sus ojos. La estaba esperando.

— Buenas noches —lo saludó ella.

— Te has retrasado bastante más de lo que esperaba —dijo él a modo de saludo, antes de adentrarse en las profundidades del décimo templo.

Lisse lo siguió en silencio, expectante por aquello que tenía que decirle. No obstante, El Cid no soltaba prenda. Lo siguió hasta la zona residencial, donde se encontró con la cena servida.

— ¿Lo has hecho tú?

— Me gusta cocinar mi propia comida —respondió él antes de tomar asiento.

— ¿De verdad? Me cuesta imaginarte de cocinero.

Por la mirada que le lanzó, era evidente que el comentario le molestó. Sin embargo, Lisse decidió no darle importancia. Ella se sentó en la silla que quedaba justo delante de su amigo.

— ¿Agua? —le ofreció él, extendiéndole la garrafa de cristal.

— Por favor.

El Cid le sirvió el agua en la copa, antes de servirse a sí mismo. Lisse lo observó con atención, sintiendo como su impaciencia crecía por segundos.

— Por cierto —dijo el caballero de Capricornio—, tenemos la autorización.

Lisse sintió como su corazón se detuvo por un segundo. Se sintió confundida a pesar de saber a qué podía referirse El Cid. Él, ante su silencio, decidió volver a hablar.

— El Patriarca autoriza a que te quedes aquí una temporada.

.

.

— ¡¿Lo dices de verdad?! —se ilusionó Lisse.

El Cid se sintió tentado de taparse los oídos ante semejante grito. Él, que estaba acostumbrado al silencio que siempre reinaba en Capricornio, iba a volver a convivir con la reina del escándalo. Si no gritaba, se le caían las cosas.

— Sí —respondió él con cierto aburrimiento—. Ayer me dijiste que querías volver a entrenar ¿Verdad?

— ¡Sí! ¿Pero ya puedo hacer uso del Campo de Entrenamiento sin ser aspirante?

— Si fueras un civil corriente, no.

— ¿Civil corriente? Gracias por llamarme, sutilmente, bicho raro.

— No es eso. Tú tienes un pequeño dominio del cosmos. Así que no distas demasiado del poder que puede tener un aspirante.

Lisse aguardó unos instantes en silencio, hasta que finalmente soltó un suspiro mucho más profundo de lo que ella hubiera podido imaginar.

— Me tomaré eso como un cumplido.

Ambos terminaron de cruzar el templo de Aries. Nuevamente, el caballero de la primera casa no hizo acto de presencia.

— Oye —lo llamó ella. El Cid emitió un sonido en señal de que la estaba escuchando— ¿Ocurre algo con el caballero de Aries?

— ¿Ya le has causado algún problema?

— ¡No es eso! —se indignó ella— Es solo que jamás he coincidido con él. ¿Vive en el Santuario?

— Como todos. Es posible que esté en una misión.

— Tú tampoco tienes ni idea ¿Verdad?

Aunque El Cid calló, su silencio fue la confirmación que Lisse necesitaba. El resto del camino hasta el Campo de Entrenamiento lo hicieron en silencio. Lisse aprovechó para contemplar el lugar, siendo así que lucía completamente distinto a cuando lo cruzó por primera vez. Ahora había mucho más movimiento. En realidad, jamás hubiera imaginado tantos aspirantes.

Finalmente, ambos llegaron a las gradas del Campo de Entrenamiento. Aquel lugar lucía como un teatro griego, aunque la función de este era completamente distinta. En la arena se estaba librando un combate. Lisse trató de identificar los rasgos de los dos contrincantes, pero se le hacía prácticamente imposible por la distancia. Aquel lugar era inmenso.

— El Cid —llamó una voz.

Aunque no iba con ella, Lisse también volteó a comprobar de quien se trataba. Se sorprendió de encontrarse a Degel de Acuario ahí. Lucía completamente distinto cuando no estaba en la penumbra gélida de su templo, con un aire menos misterioso.

— Necesito que vengas conmigo. Tengo que comentarte algunos asuntos.

— En seguida —aceptó Capricornio rápidamente.

— Buenos días, Lisse —le saludó Degel amablemente.

— Buenos días —respondió ella con entusiasmo.

— Tengo que irme ¿Qué quieres hacer tú? —le preguntó El Cid.

— ¡Me quedo! —respondió ella inmediatamente—. Si me fuera, debería ir a Capricornio. Prefiero quedarme aquí y ver las peleas.

— Como quieras —los ojos de El Cid pasaron sobre Degel— ¿Vamos?

— Hasta pronto —se despidió Degel. A diferencia de El Cid, quien solo movió la cabeza en señal de despedida. A su suerte, Lisse estaba acostumbrada a sus pocas palabras. Aunque debía admitir que con ella hablaba bastante más que con la media del resto de personas.

Estando sola, Lisse se sintió algo perdida. Sin embargo, eso no la detuvo para tomar asiento en una de las gradas y contemplar a los aspirantes que se encontraban en la arena.

Aguardó varios enfrentamientos, todos ellos ganados por el mismo chico. Sin duda era un contrincante duro, lo que despertó sus deseos de medirse contra él. Esperó a que el chico derrotara a su cuarto oponente y finalmente se atrevió a saltar a la arena.

Cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo de arena, tuvo la sensación de que el lugar quedó enmudecido. El pavor que sentía la ponía nerviosa, pero no lo suficiente como para retractarse. Ahora ya había saltado al campo, no había marcha atrás.

— ¿Puedo saber tu nombre? —preguntó el chico, ajustándose las ventas que cubrían sus antebrazos.

— Lisse —respondió ella, ligeramente intimidada. Sin embargo, y por muy contradictorio que aquello pudiera sonar, se sentía invencible ahí.

— Nunca te había visto por aquí antes —comentó él—. ¿Eres una aspirante? ¿Dónde está tu máscara?

Aquella pregunta la desconcertó. ¿Máscara? Si hacía memoria, sí que es cierto que le habían comentado algo en referente a que las chicas debían llevar máscara. Sin embargo, ella no era amazona, ni siquiera una aspirante. No tenía razón de llevar la máscara.

— ¿Te molesta que no la lleve? —preguntó ella buscando eludir el tema. Si decía que no estaba obligada, sería clasificada como civil y sacada de la arena. Por mucho que ya hubiera entrenado. Y ahora no quería tenerse que retirar.

— Para nada —sonrió él. A Lisse le dio la impresión de que le divirtió su "insolencia". Un incentivo más para empezar ese combate de una vez por todas.

— En ese caso ¡Vamos!

Lisse se lanzó hacia él, quien sonrió con cierta arrogancia. Alzó su mano, previendo donde le iba a propiciar el puñetazo. Sin embargo, cuando ella ya estaba prácticamente encima suyo, desapareció.

Aquello desarmó completamente su confianza. La buscó rápidamente pero solo la localizó cuando esta ya había golpeado su pantorrilla desde atrás. Aquello le hizo trastabillar. Si hubiera querido, podría haberle hecho perder el equilibrio y tirarlo al suelo. Pero no lo hizo ¿Por qué?

Una incontrolable sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del chico. Aquello empezaba a ser más interesante de lo que esperó en un primer momento.

— Eres rápida —admitió él.

— Y esto es solo el principio —sonrió ella con la misma complicidad que él. Ambos tenían ganas de ese combate.

Mientras, en las gradas reinaba el silencio más profundo. Ninguno de los allí presentes entendía lo que estaba ocurriendo. Una chica misteriosa, la cual no parecía ni ser una amazona, estaba ofreciendo un combate como pocos. ¿De dónde había salido aquella chica?

.

Sísifo merodeaba aquella mañana por el Campo de Entrenamiento. Aquel día decidió despojarse de su imponente armadura de oro y vestir con las ropas de entrenamiento. No es que sin la armadura no lo reconocieran, pero a nivel personal, se sentía más cercano de aquellos aprendices.

Se detuvo en lo alto de las gradas del Campo, desde donde podía contemplar el combate. Parecía que las fuerzas estaban bastante igualadas. Aquello en sí ya le llamó la atención. Sabía quien se encontraba en la arena peleando, por lo que, para igualarse con él, el contrincante debía ser formidable.

Decidió bajar, tratando de reconocer quien era la joven promesa que estaba peleando tan bien. Sin embargo, su corazón se detuvo cuando la reconoció.

— ¡Lisse!

Toda la admiración se convirtió en preocupación ¿Estaba loca? ¿Cómo le había permitido El Cid participar? Sísifo buscó a su amigo por los espectadores, pero no lo localizó. Era evidente que no estaba ahí, sino no le hubiera permitido a Lisse saltar a la arena.

Un fuerte golpe lo distrajo de su búsqueda por las gradas. La piel se le puso de gallina al pensar que la persona que salió disparada fue Lisse. Pero se equivocó. Ella estaba en medio del campo, mirando en la dirección a la que había lanzado su oponente.

A cada instante de ese combate, el asombro de Sísifo crecía más. Aunque no solo el suyo, sino también el del resto de presentes. Ninguno era capaz de pronunciar una palabra, demasiado absortos por el combate que se estaba librando.

Aquello no podía ser.

El chico se reincorporó con cierta dificultad, pero no la suficiente como para rendirse. Elegantemente, volvió a atacar a Lisse. Ella lo esquivó, trató de golpearlo, pero ahora fue él quien eludió su golpe.

Sísifo rápidamente entendió que aquello era una batalla de velocidad. Quien fuera el más rápido, sería el ganador. El problema es que ambos estaban muy igualados, algo que ya de por si era admirable. Y más si uno de ellos no era siguiera un aspirante del Santuario.

Nuevamente, alguien salió despedido. Las consecuencias de bajar la guardia por unas milésimas de segundo. Cuando el polvo se despejó, Sísifo identificó que esta vez fue Lisse la afectada.

Sin ser siquiera consciente de las consecuencias, saltó al campo de batalla. Lo cruzó rápidamente y se arrodilló al lado de donde Lisse había aterrizado. En un primer examen, no presentaba ninguna herida de relevancia. Tenía algunas rascadas en los brazos y las piernas, un pequeño corte en la pierna derecha y su ropa completamente sucia.

— ¿Estás bien? —la preocupación en su voz era más que evidente. Demasiado tal vez.

Ella le miró y trató de esbozar una sonrisa.

— Sí, todo bien.

Sísifo no sabía decir si mentía o decía la verdad, pero algo le decía que no estaba tan bien como decía.

— Eres realmente buena.

Ambos dirigieron la mirada al chico contra el que Lisse peleó. Él se soltó el cabello, el cual había tenido recogido en una cola baja. Al igual que Sísifo, él también se arrodilló al lado de Lisse, quien lo miraba expectante.

— Prometes mucho —la halagó él.

Ella no sabía como reaccionar a ese cumplido, o esa fue la impresión que Sísifo tuvo. El chico se levantó y le tendió la mano a Lisse para ayudarla a ponerse en pie. Ella la aceptó, por lo que no le quedó más remedio él también que ponerse en pie.

— Gracias —dijo ella finalmente.

— Que un caballero de oro te reconozca como prometedora, no es algo que le pase a cualquiera —comentó Sísifo, orgulloso.

Lisse miró al caballero de Sagitario con grandes ojos, que luego enfocó en el chico. Este sonreía ampliamente.

— ¿Caballero de oro? —logró pronunciar, a pesar de su asombro— ¡¿Tú eres un caballero de oro?!

— Shion de Aries —se presentó él, divertido por la situación en la que se vio envuelto.

Lisse volvió a mirar a Sísifo, como esperando una confirmación. Sagitario asintió y ella lucía aún más confundida.

— ¿Tú eres Aries?

— ¿No lo viste ayer? —preguntó Sísifo, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño en señal de extrañeza.

— Fue al único que no encontré.

— No sabía que estaba siendo buscado —intervino Shion—. ¿Me he perdido algo? —le preguntó a su compañero de armas.

— Te presento a la nueva inquilina del templo de Capricornio —sonrió Sísifo.

— ¿Nueva inquilina?

— ¿Lo sabes? —se extrañó Lisse.

— ¿Quién te crees que le dijo a El Cid? Ya sé que el Patriarca te dio su permiso para que te quedarás aquí una temporada.

— ¡Ya podrías habérmelo dicho cuando me viste ayer!

— Preferí que fuera El Cid quien te diera la noticia.

Shion estaba bastante sorprendido de la situación. No solo acababa de encontrar a una buena rival, sino que esta viviría en Capricornio durante una temporada, con un permiso que el mismísimo Patriarca había dado. Ahora sí que ya lo había visto todo.

— Me he perdido —intervino Shion—. ¿Te quedas en Capricornio? ¿Con El Cid?

Lisse sonrió, intuyendo porque tanta sorpresa por parte del caballero de Aries.

— Soy una vieja amiga suya —le aclaró ella.

Aunque ese dato fue bastante revelador, la cuestión es que aquello seguía siendo algo excepcional. Muy pocas veces se permitía la estadía de personas ajenas al Santuario en los doce templos. Sin embargo, saber eso también podía ser una respuesta del porqué del poder de aquella chica. Si conocía a El Cid desde hacía tiempo, era posible que hubiera entrenado con él, aunque no se hubiera presentado como aspirante de amazona.

— ¿Quieres que te acompañe a la enfermería? Deberían mirarte ese corte de la pierna.

La voz de Sagitario hizo volver a Shion al presente. El lemuriano bajó la mirada, localizando el corte del que Sísifo hablaba. Sinceramente, no se había percatado hasta entonces.

— No hace falta. Si me dices donde está, ya puedo ir yo sola.

— Permíteme que yo te acompañe.

Lisse se tensó de golpe en reconocer aquella voz. Una sonrisa forzada se formó en sus labios. Sísifo y Shion la miraron extrañados, aunque cuando vieron quien acababa de alcanzarlos, rápidamente entendieron la reacción de la chica.

Allí, de brazos cruzados y con una mirada evaluadora, se encontraba el caballero de Capricornio.

— De todos los disparates que se te podían ocurrir hoy —empezó a decir Capricornio—, has ido a elegir el mejor. Bajar a la arena: sin calentar, sin entrenar por varios meses y con un caballero de oro como oponente.

Lisse siguió forzando esa sonrisa, a sabiendas que su amigo tenía más que motivos por estar molesto. Ella miró a los otros dos caballeros de oro que la acompañaban, pero por mucho que ellos quisieran, poco podían hacer.

— Aún no entiendo como me sorprende —siguió resoplando el caballero de Capricornio con cierta pesadez. Los presentes se prepararon mentalmente por una reprimenda por parte del caballero. Sin embargo, este rompió todas sus expectativas cuando sonrió. Fue una sonrisa breve, muy sutil. Pero una sonrisa después de todo— Aunque me alegra ver que aun conservas tu poder.

Lisse lo miró con ojos grandes, sorprendida por las palabras de su amigo. Mientras, tanto Shion como Sísifo se mostraban, aunque igual de sorprendidos, extrañados. Ambos habían presenciado el poder de Lisse, o al menos sus habilidades en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Las palabras de Capricornio solo los llevaban a pensar que aquella chica era mucho más fuerte de lo que aparentaba.

— Pero sigo sin poder ganarte aún —sonrió ella.

* * *

 **Hola a todos!**

Aquí está el 5o capítulo de este fic ¡Parece que Lisse ya ha conocido a todos los caballeros dorados!

Ahora empieza la acción ;) ¿Cómo será la vida de Lisse en el Santuario?

¡Pronto lo sabréis!

Quiero agradecer todos los reviews, followers y favoritos que me habéis dado

 **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS!**

Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo y nos vemos en el próximo!

 **No olvidéis dejar un review :3**

 **ALHENA**


	6. Alguien Especial

**CAPÍTULO 06. Alguien Especial**

Lisse sintió una ligera molestia en la pierna cuando se detuvo delante de las puertas de la enfermería. Seguramente se debiera que la había forzado, por lo que siguió pensando que aquello no sería más que un pequeño corte. Definitivamente, tanto Shion como Sísifo, y en especial El Cid, exageraban demasiado. Sin embargo, todos ellos eran lo suficientemente pesados como para que al final no le hubiera quedado más remedio que ir a que alguien le mirara la herida. Lo que tenía que llegar a hacer…

Tomó aire y apartó la cortina que funcionaba a modo de puerta. El interior le pareció oscuro y tétrico, aunque se respiraba una brisa de aire fresco que resultaba reconfortante. Anduvo a través de las camillas, perfectamente alineadas y vacías, hasta llegar a la siguiente sala. Cuando cruzó el umbral de la puerta, únicamente localizó a una persona.

Ella permanecía sentada sobre un taburete, dándole la espalda. Una larga entrenza dorada caía por su espalda, por encima de su bata blanca. La muchacha, quien tendría una edad cercana a la de Lisse, volteó a verla. Sus ojos eran verdes como una pradera, brillantes y grandes. Sin duda no podían pasar desapercibidos a nadie. Además, tenían unas pestañas largas y negras que resultaban bastante llamativas. Sus labios, por otro lado, tenían un color rosado que contrastaba con su tez blanquecina.

— ¿Puedo…? —la chica detuvo sus palabras en cuanto se percató del corte en la pierna de Lisse.

— ¿Te importaría echarle un vistazo?

La enfermera se levantó de golpe, casi tirando el taburete al suelo del impulso. Sus ojos parecía que iban a salirse de su sitio.

— ¿Cómo te has hecho eso? —inquirió. Lisse no supo decir si estaba sorprendida, enfadada o indignada.

— Estaba luchando en el campo de entrenamiento.

Lisse se sintió estúpida al responderle una pregunta tan obvia ¿Qué pensaba aquella enfermera? ¿Qué se había hecho el corte yendo a buscar flores al campo? Por la mirada que ella le dio, era evidente que no le dijo la respuesta que quería oír.

— Acompáñame a una camilla, por favor.

Ella obedeció y la siguió hasta la otra sala, donde tomó asiento en la camilla más alejada a la puerta de entrada. Siguiendo las indicaciones de la enfermera, estiró la pierna sobre el colchón. Ella empezó a aplicarle las primeras curas.

— ¿Es normal que pique tanto? —preguntó Lisse, sintiendo un escozor que se propagaba como olas por toda la extremidad.

— Este corte es mucho más profundo de lo que aparenta —le respondió la enfermera sin apartar la mirada de la herida—. Me sorprende que hayas venido hasta aquí sola.

— ¿Estás segura? A mi no me parece para tanto…

La enfermera detuvo las curas y la miró. Al principio su rostro parecía molesto, pero poco a poco fue formando una sonrisa cálida que logró bajar la guardia de Lisse.

— Has hecho bien en venir.

Justo en ese momento, El Cid entró en la enfermería. La mirada de ambas cayó inmediatamente sobre el caballero, quien se tensó ligeramente al recibir tanta atención. Sin embargo, actuó como si nada, y avanzó hasta la camilla donde Lisse y la enfermera se encontraban.

— Buenos días, El Cid-sama —saludó la enfermera haciendo uso de su tono más formal.

— ¿Cómo está? —preguntó el caballero, echándole un vistazo al corte.

— Era profundo. Pero no es algo grave.

— Te lo dije —murmuró Lisse.

El Cid la miró un instante. Lo justo para que ella supiera que la había escuchado pero que no entraría en otra discusión por el mismo tema.

— ¿Entiendo que se recuperará? —volvió a preguntar.

— Que hoy se mantenga alejada del campo de entrenamiento. Mañana con cuidado y pasado mañana volverá a estar como siempre —sonrió la enfermera.

— Gracias por tratarla —agradeció El Cid. Los ojos del caballero pasaron de la enfermera a Lisse—. ¿Quieres que me quede y te ayude a subir?

— Estaré bien. Imagino que tendrás faena —El Cid se encogió de hombros en un gesto prácticamente imperceptible—. Por mí no te preocupes.

— ¿Segura?

— Segurísima. Ya iré yo hacia el templo.

— Como quieras.

El Cid se despidió de ambas con un movimiento de cabeza y abandonó la estancia sin decir ninguna palabra más. Únicamente cuando volvieron a quedarse a solas, la enfermera habló de nuevo.

— Parece que lo conoces bastante bien —Lisse la miró extrañada, algo que logró arrancar una risa a la chica—. A El Cid-sama.

— Bueno, somos amigos desde hace bastante tiempo. Tantos años al final…

La enfermera sonrió y dio un último tirón a la venda que había colocado encima de la herida.

— ¿Te aprieta? —le preguntó. Lisse negó con la cabeza— Entonces ya estará. Procura no acercarte a las peleas en un par de días si no quieres que se reabra.

— Tranquila, El Cid ya se encargará de que no lo haga. Sino pobre de mí, que me tocará aguantarlo.

La enfermera rio ligeramente. Bajo la atenta mirada de Lisse, la chica empezó a guardar y limpiar el material que había utilizado.

— Ya puedes irte —le dijo ella.

— Sí, sí —Lisse se puso en pie. Fue en ese momento cuando notó un punzante dolor en la pierna. A su suerte, logró disimularlo.

— Cuando estés parada y quieras volver a andar, te dolerá bastante. A medida que vayas andando, el dolor desaparecerá —la informó.

Lisse la miró con ojos como platos ¿Habría visto su mueca de dolor? Sorprendida, decidió seguir andando hacia la puerta de la enfermería. Ella tenía razón, el dolor remitió a los pocos pasos.

Una vez en el umbral de la puerta, volteó. La enfermera permanecía parada a la mitad del pasillo, cargando en sus brazos lo que parecía ser una sábana. En sus labios se dibujaba una cálida sonrisa.

— Gracias por todo.

Dicho eso, Lisse abrió la cortina y salió del lugar. El cálido sol del mediodía salió a recibirla. Era intenso y brillante, tanto que llegó a deslumbrarla. De repente, le entró bastante pereza de tener que subir todos los escalones que había hasta el templo de Capricornio. Por esa razón, optó por buscar un lugar en la sombra donde poder esperar a que el sol fuera menos intenso.

Merodeó por las cercanías del templo, topando con un pilar derrumbado bajo la sombra de un bello árbol. El lugar ideal. Se sentó en la cima, dejando que su espalda reposara contra lo que solía ser la base de la columna. Una ligera brisa mecía sus cabellos, jugando con ellos y creando gráciles nudos que luego iba a llorar para desenredar. Aunque en ese momento no le importaba lo más mínimo. Solo quería disfrutar de esa sensación de paz y tranquilidad que había logrado encontrar.

.

.

— Lisse

Escuchó la voz lejana, como si fuera de otro mundo. Trató de reconocer al propietario, pero le fue imposible.

— Lisse.

Aunque sus parpados pesaban más de lo que imaginó, logró abrirlos. Allí, a pocos centímetros de su rostro, Sísifo la miraba con rostro preocupado. Solo en calcular la proximidad a la que estaba el caballero, su corazón pegó un salto y empezó a latir rápidamente. Las mejillas de Lisse rápidamente adquirieron un color rojizo; eso sin contar el esfuerzo que tuvo que hacer para reprimir el grito que escalaba por su garganta aún adormecida.

— ¿Pasa algo? —preguntó confundida, sorprendida de encontrarse tan nerviosa sin razón aparente.

El caballero la contempló unos instantes más. Finalmente, su rostro abandonó aquella preocupación y recobró su sonrisa. Parecía aliviado, incluso divertido. Lisse, sin llegar a comprender que ocurría, se irguió ligeramente, dejando que las piernas colgaron de lo alto de la columna.

— ¿Me he perdido algo? —volvió a preguntar.

Sísifo rio ligeramente y negó con la cabeza.

— No es nada. Me habías asustado. Temía que te hubieras desmayado.

— No… No, no. Creo que me he quedado aquí dormida.

Sin saber porqué, Lisse se sentía avergonzada de su descuido. Sin embargo, Sísifo no parecía darle tanta importancia como ella. En silencio, el caballero de Sagitario le ofreció una mano para ayudarla a bajar del pilar. Ella aceptó, siendo que cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo, un fuerte dolor escaló por su cuerpo.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó Sísifo.

— Todo bien —trató de disimular ella, a pesar de que aún sentía el eco de ese punzante dolor en su pierna—. Cuando camine un poco se me pasará.

— ¿Es por lo de la pierna?

— No es tan grave como creíais. Solo tengo que hacer bondad un par de días —sonrió ella.

Sísifo aún mantenía una expresión preocupada por su estado, pero optó por creerla y no insistir más en el tema.

— Te acompaño hasta Capricornio —dijo Sísifo.

— ¡No hace falta! No quiero molestarte.

— Para nada —respondió él inmediatamente—. He venido expresamente a buscarte. El Cid me pidió que te acompañara. Al parecer no terminaba de quedarse tranquilo.

— ¿Y te ha hecho venir expresamente? Ya le he dicho que estaba bien.

— Ya estaba aquí —sonrió Sísifo—. Además, tengo que subir a la cámara del Patriarca. Tengo que hablar unas cuestiones con él. No me molesta en lo absoluto.

— ¿No lo dirás para no hacerme sentir mal? —preguntó ella, intentando aparentar una falta desconfianza.

El caballero de Sagitario rio ligeramente y, a sorpresa de Lisse, le guiñó el ojo. Un gesto insignificante que la trastornó demasiado.

— Siempre es mejor subir los templos en buena compañía.

Lisse sintió que se quedaba sin respuesta, siendo así que únicamente rio. Era curioso. Ella tenía el don de no callar y, sin embargo, ahora se encontraba que no sabía que podía decir en respuesta.

Así pues, Sísifo y Lisse emprendieron su ascenso a través de los templos del Santuario. En algunos de ellos se encontraron con su guardián, otros restaban vacíos. Un ejemplo de estos últimos era el templo de Capricornio. Para cuando ambos alcanzaron el décimo templo, El Cid no salió a recibirlos.

— Puede que aún esté en el campo de entrenamiento —dedujo Sísifo rápidamente.

Lisse echó un rápido vistazo en la zona privada del templo y, efectivamente, su amigo no estaba ahí. Miró al caballero de Sagitario, quien le sonría ampliamente.

— Me temo que nos separamos aquí. Tengo que seguir ascendiendo un par de templos más.

Lisse dudó un instante. Siendo sincera con ella misma, no tenía ganas de quedarse a solas en el templo de Capricornio. Estaría aburrida por lo que quedaba de tarde.

— Nos vemos pronto, Lisse.

— Espera —pidió ella—. ¿Podría irme contigo? —Sísifo alzó ambas cejas, completamente sorprendido por su proposición. Lisse temió haber metido la pata estrepitosamente. Aún no tenía la suficiente confianza con Sísifo para pedirle este tipo de cosas ¿En qué narices estaba pensando? Rápidamente inventó algún tipo de excusa que justificara su pregunta— Es que no quiero quedarme aquí sola. No sé cuando volverá El Cid y no sé que puedo hacer en el templo.

Sísifo recapacitó por unos instantes.

— Por mi no hay problema —dijo después de unos segundos de silencio que a Lisse se le hicieron eternos—. ¿Pero está bien tu pierna?

— Sí, sí. No te preocupes. La pierna está bien.

— ¿Segura? —insistió.

— Sí —sonrió ella.

— Bueno, ¿Vamos?

Ella asintió y siguió a Sísifo a través del templo de Sagitario. Estaba contenta de haber logrado escapar de Capricornio, aunque rápidamente la invadió la duda de si Sagitario no habría aceptado por mera formalidad. Ese pensamiento la hizo sentir incomoda. Siendo ese el caso, lo habría obligado prácticamente…

— ¿En qué andas pensando? —la voz de Sísifo la sacó de sus pensamientos. Ella lo miró ligeramente perdido, algo que le hizo reír— Te noto muy concentrada.

— ¡Ah! No es nada. Pensando en mis cosas.

— Ya veo —aceptó él, sin querer insistir más en el tema— ¿Te gusta el Santuario? Ya sé que hace poco que estás por aquí, ¿Pero te sientes cómoda?

— ¡Sí! La verdad es que sí. Jamás hubiera esperado terminar aquí. Así que no me puedo quejar.

— Creo que El Cid también está contento de tenerte cerca. Es evidente que te aprecia bastante.

— Debes conocerlo muy bien para deducir eso —sonrió Lisse con cierta nostalgia. Ahora fue el turno de Sísifo para sorprenderse—. Ya sabemos como es El Cid. Cuesta leerle. Por eso digo, que debes conocerlo si eres capaz de deducir que me aprecia —explicó ella al percibir la ligera confusión del caballero.

Sísifo se quedó hipnotizado por las palabras de Lisse, por su sonrisa, totalmente prendado de ella.

— ¡Sísifo-sama! —gritó una voz familiar.

El caballero de Sagitario alzó la mirada, del mismo modo que lo hizo Lisse. Descendiendo los escalones de dos en dos, una chica se aproximada. Su cabello pelirrojo estaba suelto, ondeando a sus movimientos.

A Lisse el sorprendió ver a una pelirroja, siendo estas increíblemente exóticas.

— Buenas tardes, Isla —saludó el caballero de Sagitario.

— Buenas tardes —respondió ella con energía. Rápidamente los ojos de la chica se clavaron sobre Lisse—. Buenas tardes…

— Lisse —se presentó con una sonrisa.

— Encantada — sonrió la chica. A juzgar por el vestido y el delantal que vestía, dedujo que se trataría de una sirvienta. No obstante, su nombre creía haberlo escuchado antes.

— ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? —preguntó Sísifo, con su habitual tono educado y amable.

— Estaba buscando a Kardia. No tengo ni idea de donde se ha metido.

Lisse frunció ligeramente el ceño; mientras que Sísifo rio.

— ¿Ya ha hecho alguna de las suyas?

La sirvienta bufó con cierta molestia mientras conducía sus manos a las caderas.

— Desde luego. Tendría que ser más consciente de sus actos, pero nada. Por más que le digo, es como si hablara con una pared.

— Es Kardia.

— Bueno, seguiré buscándolo. Solo espero que esta vez no se haya escapado del Santuario.

Sísifo se limitó a sonreír al comentario de la sirvienta. Ella le sonrió en respuesta y condujo sus ojos a Lisse, formuló un rápido adiós y siguió descendiendo.

— ¿Quién era ella? —preguntó Lisse una vez la sirvienta estuvo lo suficientemente lejos como para no escucharlos. Sísifo soltó aun risa ante su pregunta que Lisse no supo como interpretar.

— Es la encargada del templo de Escorpio, Isla.

— ¿Y estaba buscando a Kardia?

— La relación entre Isla y Kardia es algo… particular —Sísifo miró a Lisse con una deslumbrante sonrisa—. Pero eso es algo que ya irás viendo.

— ¿No me harás un pequeño adelanto?

Sísifo rio a su sugerencia.

— Me da que tendremos que esperar a otra ocasión.

Lisse lo miró ligeramente confundida, hasta que condujo su mirada al frente y observó que estaban a las puertas del templo de Piscis. La imagen de Albafika y su peculiar encuentro cruzó la mente de ella.

— ¿Vamos? —le preguntó Sísifo antes de empezar a adentrarse en el interior del templo.

Ella lo siguió en silencio, dejando que él liderada el camino. El templo de Piscis le pareció más oscuro que la anterior vez que lo visitó, aunque ahora predominaba un aroma a rosa que no sabía de donde provenía.

Anduvieron hasta alcanzar la mitad del templo, sobre sus cabezas había una cúpula de cristal que permitía la entrada de la luz del sol a la oscura estructura.

— Albafika debería andar por aquí —comentó Sísifo mientras examinaba los alrededores.

— Puede que no esté ¿No podemos pasar como en Acuario?

Sísifo ladeó la cabeza.

— Me temo que no. Necesitamos obligatoriamente el permiso de Albafika para poder pasar.

Lisse no terminaba de entender qué diferenciaba el templo de Piscis del resto. Sin embargo, justo cuando iba a preguntarle a Sísifo, este la interrumpió.

— Mira hacia el lado este del templo —le indicó—. Yo examinaré el oeste.

Ella asintió, obedeciendo en silencio lo que Sísifo le había indicado. Algo atemorizada por adentrarse en la oscuridad, y esta vez a solas, trató de centrarse en localizar al caballero de Piscis. Siguió por el pasillo que había encontrado, estando este iluminado por algunas antorchas.

Aunque encontró diversas salas, ninguna de ellas parecía formar parte de la zona residencial del templo. Es más, todas ellas tenían entradas abiertas: algunas de ellas con estatuas, otras con rosas y la mayoría vacías. Era como si nadie anduviera por aquellas estancias por siglos.

Finalmente, después de recorrer lo que se antojaba como un laberinto, encontró un haz de luz al final del recorrido. Anduvo hasta allí, accediendo a una pradera cercana al templo. De ser una pradera normal, Lisse hubiera regresado al interior y hubiera seguido buscando Albafika. Pero ese lugar era especial, pues estaba plagado por un campo repleto de rosas rojas. Todas ellas lucían hermosas y despampanantes debajo la luz del sol.

Lisse sintió que no podía apartar la vista de ellas, que todo su ser era llamado por aquellas rosas. Era inexplicable, como si la hubieran hechizado. Dio un paso, e inmediatamente sintió sus pulmones llenarse de un dulce aroma.

Su sorpresa no hacía más que crecer ¿Cómo podía haber un lugar como aquél tan cerca del Santuario? Nada más saliendo de la casa de Piscis.

Dio otro paso.

Y otro.

Y otro.

— ¡Detente!

Lisse alzó la mirada. En sus labios se dibujó una sonrisa. Acababa de encontrar a Albafika. Allí estaba, parado en medio del campo de rosas.

— ¡Buenas tardes! —le saludó ella.

— ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! —le inquirió el caballero con cierta brusquedad.

Ella se sorprendió de aquella reacción, ¿A qué venía tanta hostilidad? Albafika avanzaba hacia ella a grandes zancadas. Lisse lo contemplaba aturdida, sin entender el porqué de su reacción. Él la cogió del antebrazo y prácticamente la arrastró al interior del templo de Piscis.

Una vez volvieron a ser cubiertos por la oscuridad, Albafika la obligó a mirarle a la cara. Su expresión oscilaba el enfado, aunque parecía también preocupado.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué vienes al campo?

— Te estábamos buscando —logró explicar ella. Lisse sentía como la sorpresa le impedía pensar con claridad, o pronunciar de forma entendible.

— ¿Estábamos? —Albafika pareció confuso por unos instantes— ¿Quiénes?

— Nosotros —intervino la voz de Sísifo.

Cuando Albafika alzó la mirada, se encontró con el caballero de Sagitario de pie a unos pocos metros. Lisse miró a Sísifo, en busca de una pista sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo, sin embargo, Sagitario tenía toda su atención puesta en Piscis.

— Vamos a la cámara del Patriarca. Necesitamos que retires… ¡Lisse!

Suerte que Albafika llegó a tiempo para cogerla entre sus brazos. Lisse cayó inconsciente, su respiración ralentizada al mínimo sin motivo aparente. Sísifo corrió a su lado, arrodillándose cerca suyo. Con sumo cuidado, dejó reposar su mano sobre la frente de la chica.

— Tiene fiebre —declaró.

— Debe haber quedado envenenada —dedujo Albafika inmediatamente.

Sísifo miró a su compañero. Sabía perfectamente que tan aprensivo era Albafika con su veneno, y la situación solo empeoraba si alguien mostraba síntomas leves de intoxicación. Albafika estaba hecho un manojo de nervios. Miraba a todos lados, buscaba curas que no podía alcanzar porque aún tenía a Lisse entre sus brazos.

Plenamente consciente de la situación de su compañero, Sísifo depositó su mano sobre el hombro del caballero de Piscis. Él se tensó al tacto, lo miró con ojos grandes. Ese pequeño roce parecía haberlo hecho regresar a la realidad y abandonar las pesadillas de su mente.

— Calma. Es una intoxicación leve. Lo sabes y conoces el tratamiento.

Albafika no dijo nada, sino que siguió mirando a Sísifo con una expresión que pasó, del nerviosismo al miedo absoluto.

— ¿Quieres que me quede a ayudarte?

— Puedo solo —respondió Albafika automáticamente.

— No lo dudo —sonrió Sísifo cálidamente.

Albafika asintió y bajó la mirada a Lisse. Observó que la cuenca de sus ojos se había vuelto ligeramente morada. Aquella chica necesitaba calor y el antídoto lo antes posible.

— La llevaré a la habitación. Luego retiraré la alfombra y podrás subir —anuncio Albafika mientras se ponía en pie, cargando a Lisse en sus brazos.

— Me parece bien.

.

.

Cuando Lisse abrió sus ojos, no reconoció la estancia donde estaba. Era una habitación pequeña y alargada. Estaba tumbada sobre una cama dura, arropada por una manta color tierra. A su derecha solo tenía una pared de piedra, a su izquierda, un escritorio. A sus pies, la puerta de la habitación.

Justo en ese instante, alguien accedió la interior. Lisse quedó totalmente sorprendida en reconocer al intruso. Como acto reflejo, fingió estar dormida. Sin embargo, con el ojo que quedaba más cerca de la almohada, espió a su visitante.

Él depositó unas toallas sobre el escritorio, además de dejar una vela encima de este. Su rostro, bañado por la penumbra de la vela, lucía exhausto y preocupado. Consternada por aquella imagen, decidió dejar su drama y hacerle saber que estaba despierta.

Lisse alargó sus brazos, llegando a rozar los dedos de él. Sus ojos aguamarina se clavaron sobre ella, pero habían perdido la fuerza con la que siempre los había visto.

— ¿Estás despierta? —preguntó él. Lisse asintió, encogiéndose más en aquella cama. Por alguna razón, se sentía indefensa ahí.

Él tomó asiento en la silla, contemplándola con cierta incredulidad.

— ¿Cómo te encuentras?

— Estoy bien —ella trató de incorporarse, pero no logró encontrar las fuerzas para hacerlo—. ¿Qué me ha pasado?

Albafika parecía algo receloso de contestarlo, pero después de unos minutos finalmente habló.

— Estuviste expuesta al veneno de las Demon Rose. Ha sido culpa mía, un descuido que podría haberte costado la vida.

Lisse lo miró con expresión neutra, algo que definitivamente desconcertó a Albafika.

— ¿Me he muerto?

— ¡No! —respondió él inmediatamente. Por su cara, hasta él mismo se sorprendió del tono de su respuesta. Pensó que Lisse se ofendería, pero todo lo contrario, se echó a reír.

— Si no estoy muerta, no será tan grave —rio ella—. No tienes porque estar tan preocupado.

— No ha sido grave porque no te has adentrado en las rosas —respondió él algo receloso, aunque aún seguía sin poder ocultar la sorpresa de la reacción de Lisse—. Además, te he aplicado el antídoto tan rápido como he podido.

— Entonces, en nada estaré bien de nuevo.

— Por ahora descansa.

— No sé porque, pero es lo único que me dicen últimamente ¿Sabéis lo aburrido que es estar tirado en la cama? Yo no lo soporto.

— Tendrás que hacerlo hasta que recuperes las fuerzas.

— ¿No tengo opción?

— Ninguna.

.

.

— Ya está todo listo para la ceremonia de primavera —anunció el Patriarca.

Sísifo alzó la cabeza, notablemente confundido.

— ¿Ya tenemos sacerdotisa?

Sage bajó la mirada a la diosa, quien se encontraba sentada en el trono de la sala. Ella sonreía, mientras miraba al caballero de Sagitario. Este permanecía a un par de metros de la divinidad, con una rodilla hincada en el suelo en señal de respeto.

Los ojos azules de Sísifo se pasearon del Patriarca a la diosa en busca de respuestas.

— Por eso te hemos convocado a que vinieras, Sísifo —empezó a decir la divinidad—. Queríamos que la conocieras antes de la fiesta.

En ese instante, la cortina se abrió y una muchacha acaparó las miradas del lugar. Por su apariencia, muy posiblemente fuera alguien que procediera de las tierras del norte. Su cabello era rubio platino, prácticamente blanco, y tan largo que prácticamente llegaba a sus rodillas. Su tez, pálida, resultaba contrastada por el rosado de sus pómulos, de sus labios y el azul de sus ojos. Parecía una muchacha débil, muy frágil. O esa fue la impresión que a Sísifo le dio.

— Quiero presentarte a Jeanette —le introdujo la diosa—. Ella será nuestra sacerdotisa durante la ceremonia.

Sísifo la miró con cierta sorpresa. Aquella muchacha no parecía ser capaz de invocar el poder de un dios. Sin embargo, él no era nadie para juzgar o dudar del juicio de su diosa. Sin decir nada, y procurando mostrar su rostro más neutral y cortés, agachó la cabeza.

— Es un placer conocerla, Jeanette-sama.

.

.

Para cuando Sísifo llegó a Piscis, serían las 8 de la tarde. El sol se había ocultado ya tras el horizonte, aunque aún quedaba aquella claridad anaranjada en el cielo. Personalmente, adoraba aquella estampa, siendo ese su momento favorito del día. El más tranquilo, el más cálido.

— Estoy de regreso —anunció a su paso por el templo de Piscis. Siendo que no quería entrar en las estancias privadas sin permiso, Sísifo creyó conveniente esperar en la cúpula del templo a que su guardián apareciera.

Y así lo hizo. Albafika salió de entre las sombras, tan intocable y tan hermoso como siempre.

— Me alegro ver que ya has vuelto, Sísifo —lo saludó el custodio de Piscis.

— ¿Cómo se encuentra? ¿Ha despertado?

Albafika asintió y se hizo a un lado. Algunos metros más allá, una figura caminaba con alegría hasta donde estaba. La reconoció por el vaivén de sus cabellos, la sonrisa que adornaba sus labios.

Sin darse cuenta, Sísifo se encontraba más aliviado de lo que podía comprender. Sabía que Albafika había cuidado de ella, que le había suministrado el antídoto y era cuestión de tiempo que se recuperara. Sin embargo, hasta que no la vio, no sintió como se liberaba aquella carga de sus hombros.

— ¡Hola! —saludó ella con voz cantúrrienla.

— ¿Todo bien? —le preguntó con una sonrisa creciente creándose en sus labios.

Ella intercambió una rápida mirada con Albafika, denotando cierta complicidad entre ambos.

— Sí, perfecto —le respondió—. ¿Y tú?

— He podido completar unas cosas que tenía pendientes —respondió él sin querer dar demasiados detalles. No por Lisse, sino por Albafika. No quería crear la sensación que, de entre sus compañeros, él tenía alguna clase de privilegio. Y aunque sabía que a Albafika no le importaba lo más mínimo, pues él iba a la suya, lo hacía de todos modos por precaución— ¿Nos vamos ya para casa?

Lisse miró nuevamente a Albafika. A Sísifo le pareció que se comunicaban telepáticamente, aunque no lograba escuchar hablar a sus cosmos. Así pues, todo aquello solo podía deberse a la complicidad que ambos sentían. O a algo que dijeron mientras él no estaba ahí. Fuese lo que fuese, no le iba a dar más importancia.

— Nos vemos pronto —se despidió ella finalmente.

Albafika asintió, observando como Lisse caminaba hasta detenerse al lado de Sísifo. Esta miró al caballero, expectante de sus próximas palabras.

— Hasta pronto, Albafika.

— Buenas noches.

Mientras que el caballero de Piscis se introdujo a la parte residencial del templo, tanto Sísifo como Lisse hicieron su camino hasta el exterior de este. Una vez en sus puertas, observaron con cierto asombro que ya no había rastro del color anaranjado del cielo, sino que la noche ya había llegado.

— Me da que tendremos que correr, si no queremos coger frío —comentó Sísifo despistadamente.

Lisse le miró de un modo que el caballero de Sagitario no sabía como interpretar.

— ¿Quieres hacer una carrera hasta Capricornio?

— ¿Qué? ¡No! Además, tu pierna sigue lesionada ¿Te acuerdas de ese pequeño detalle?

Ella suspiró profundamente. Sísifo lo entendió rápidamente, ni siquiera se acordaba de su lesión. Y para colmo, casi termina envenenada por las rosas de Albafika. Aquél si que había sido un día accidentado para Lisse.

— Tocará bajar tranquilamente —comentó ella en un suspiro mientras empezaba a descender por los primeros escalones.

Sísifo la siguió, con una sonrisa tirando de sus labios. Por alguna razón, sentía una extraña simpatía hacia Lisse. Apenas la conocía, pero algo en ella hacía que le tuviera estima. Puede que el hecho de ser una amiga de El Cid, hiciera que la viera de otro modo y no como una perfecta desconocida.

— Ahora que lo pienso —comentó ella, sonsacando a Sagitario de sus pensamientos— ¿Ha ido bien la reunión? Al final no te he acompañado.

— Todo genial. Estábamos ultimando los últimos detalles de la Ceremonia de Primavera.

Lisse detuvo su avance y volteó a ver a Sísifo. Él, por otro lado, no supo cómo interpretar esa mirada ¿Confusión? ¿Extrañeza? ¿Sorpresa?

— ¿Qué es eso?

Fue entonces cuando Sísifo cayó en que ella no pudiera conocer las fiestas del Santuario.

— Es una celebración que hacemos en el Santuario. Algo así como la excusa para juntarnos todos y disfrutar un poco. Primero se hace la ceremonia y luego hay un banquete y baile. Es el gran acontecimiento.

— ¿Si? Jamás lo hubiera imaginado.

Sísifo sonrió cálidamente.

— También tenemos que tener un momento para descansar y disfrutar ¿No crees?

— ¡Desde luego!

— Además, es frecuente que la gente vaya acompañado por la persona que quieren. Es algo así como una excusa para invitar a salir a quien te gusta.

— ¿De verdad? —Lisse alzó su mirada al cielo— Me pregunto a quien le preguntará El Cid.

— Él no suele ir.

— ¡¿Qué?! —exclamó ella inmediatamente, llegando a sorprender a Sagitario— Dime que estás de broma.

— Mucho me temo que no.

Lisse suspiró profundamente.

— Este hombre… Tú tranquilo Sísifo ¡Este año lo convenzo! —aseguró ella con desmesurada ilusión. Sísifo no supo que responder. Por un instante sintió una punzada de envidia de El Cid. A diferencia de Capricornio, él no tenía a nadie que quisiera convencerlo de ir a la ceremonia— Tienes mi palabra —añadió ella, sonsacando a Sagitario de sus pensamientos.

Sísifo la miró algo confuso. Ni él se había dado cuenta que se había adentrado tanto en las profundidades de su mente. Finalmente asintió, algo aturdido. Ella le sonrió ampliamente.

— Lo esperaré con ansias —sonrió él.

— Nos encontraremos contigo y tu pareja —le guiñó el ojo Lisse.

* * *

 **¡Hola a todos!**

Disculpad la demora ¡Pero aquí tenéis la continuación!

Estos días he estado bastante ocupada con los estudios y el trabajo, pero prometo seguir subiendo capítulos (¡aunque sea poco a poco!). Tengo pensado ir subiendo, al menos, 1 por mes. Además, pronto subiré los capítulos nuevos de Ibae (la otra historia que también tengo publicada en Fanfiction). No obstante, no pudo decir una fecha real, puesto que aunque los tenga planeados, aún tengo que escribirlos.

Por todo los demás, espero que hayáis disfrutado con las aventuras de Lisse y ¡Se acerca la ceremonia de Primavera! Es uno de los eventos más importantes del Santuario ¡¿Qué pasará?!

Seguid pendientes a la próxima actualización!

Antes de irme, quiero dar gracias a todos los reviews, comentarios y followers que he recibido ¡Me han animado muchísimo a seguir escribiendo y espero seguir contando con vosotros para los capítulos posteriores!

Así pues, va siendo hora de irme;

Espero que hayáis disfrutado del capítulo, tanto como yo en escribirlo.

 **¡Un fuerte abrazo a todos y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**

 **¡No olvidéis dejar algún review :3**

 **ALHENA**


End file.
